Tomb Raider und die verlorene Seele
by Die Teufelstochter
Summary: BERICHTIGT! Lara Croft macht sich auf die Suche nach einer verlorenen Statue und verwickelt sich dabei unwillig in eine schreckliche Verschwörung...
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel**

„Miss Croft?" Ertappt schreckte Miss Croft aus ihren tiefgründigen Gedanken auf und sah ihren zukünftigen Auftraggeber verwirrt ins Gesicht. Dieser runzelte seine sowieso schon runzelige Stirn, das ihn wie eine grübelnde Schildkröte aussehen ließ und Lara musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als sie es sich vorstellte. Ihr Auftraggeber, Mr Lone, war ein untersetzter, kleiner Mann mit dickem Bauch und einem viel zu engen Hemd. Er hatte tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gartenzwerg.

Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an. „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Mr Lone. Ich war in Gedanken und konnte ihren Worten nicht folgen. Was sagten Sie gleich?" Entrüstet zerrte Mr Lone an seinem Hemd und sagte: „Miss Croft, ich kann wirklich keine Leute gebrauchen, die den lieben langen Tag in irgendwelchen Träumen hängen. Ich hatte eine bodenständige, aufmerksame Spezialistin ihres Faches erwartet, keine Tagträumerin!"

„Ich sagte doch, es tut mir Leid!"., entgegnete Lara und versuchte dabei, so höflich wie möglich zu wirken, wusste aber, das sie gereizt klang. „Mir Lone, ich war in Gedanken versunken, weil ich momentan viel Stress habe. Aber Sie können mir glauben, ich werde meine Arbeit sauber und präzise ausführen. Daran musste bis jetzt noch keiner meiner Auftraggeber zweifeln!"

„Natürlich, natürlich Miss Croft", erwiderte er, „ich habe auch nie an ihren Fähigkeiten gezweifelt. Aber ich hätte es doch lieber, wenn Sie mich etwas ernster nehmen würden und nicht stattdessen irgendwo in geistiger Umnachtung leben."

Lara wollte gerade eine bissige Antwort geben (sie hasste solche Vorurteile, wenn sie denn mal kamen), überlegte es sich doch. Schließlich wollte sie unbedingt den Auftrag bekommen. In letzter Zeit war sie außer Form gekommen, hatte zu viel zu Hause gegammelt und nun musste sie sich dringend wieder einmal um ihr Finanzleben kümmern.

Also erwiderte sie nichts darauf, sondern sagte: „Bitte erzählen Sie mir doch noch einmal von dem Auftrag. Dieses Mal werde ich sicher aufpassen!" Entsetzt bemerkte Lara, wie sie sich wie ein kleines Schulkind benahm. _Oh mein Gott!_, dachte sie, konzentrierte sich nun aber auf den Auftrag.

Immer noch etwas entrüstet, zerrte er wieder an seinem Hemd, als fürchte er, es würde sich wie ein Teppich hoch rollen. Er räusperte sich und als er sprach, wirkte er leicht zerstreut.

„Wie schon gesagt, es geht um die goldene Statue der Arianhrod." Lara nickte. „Die Herrin des silbernen Rads", erwiderte sie, „eine der Göttinnen der Kelten."

„Richtig", sagte Mr Lone, der nun anfing, zu schwitzen. „Sie ist vielleicht nicht sehr bekannt, unter den wahren Sammlern aber heiß begehrt, zu denen ich natürlich gehöre. Wie ich aus privaten Quellen erfahren habe, soll es Hinweise dafür geben, das sie im verschollenen Tempel der Großen Göttin aufbewahrt wird. Dieser allerdings ist vor ungefähr zweitausend Jahren zerstört worden, in denen Jahren, in dem sich das Christentum im Land ausbreitete. Ich habe die Koordination und den exakten Lageplan dieses Tempels erhalten."

Lara hatte ihm ruhig gelauscht und fragte nun: „Woher? Woher haben Sie den Plan? Wenn der Tempel als verschollen galt, dann hätte ihn jemand entdecken müssen, um diesen Plan zu machen, oder nicht?"

Mr Lone wurde nervös. "Nein… nein. Der Plan ist schon sehr alt und wurde vor dem Christentum entwor-", fing er an, aber Lara unterbrach ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Die Anbeter der Großen Göttin haben keine Pläne von ihren Tempeln gemacht", sagte sie und Misstrauen mischte sich in ihren Tonfall.

„Von wem _genau_ haben Sie denn die Pläne?", fragte sie. Mr Lone spielte nun nervös mit seinen Hemdknöpfen. „Nun... es ist mir etwas peinlich..."

„Sagen Sie es mir", forderte Lara ruhig und überschlug die Beine. Wieder räusperte er sich. „Nun... ich hab ich von..." Erwartungsvoll hob Lara ihre Augenbrauen. „Ja?"

„Aus einem Antiquitätenladen", gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu. Lara machte ein Geräusch der Belustigung und lehnte sich zurück. Es war wirklich eindeutig, das dieser Mann naiv war. _Zu_ naiv.

„Zeigen Sie mir den Plan", verlangte sie und Mr Lone kramte in aus einigen Akten heraus, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. Er reichte ihn ihr. Lara betrachtete ihn eingehend und schüttelte ungläublich den Kopf.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht", murmelte sie.

„Was denn?", fragte nun der stämmige Mann etwas hoffnungsvoller.

Sie seufzte und sah schon fast entrüstet zu ihm auf. „Das ist die schlechteste Fälschung, die ich je gesehen habe.

Mr Lone schluckte. Damit konnte er den Auftrag wohl vergessen. Er hatte angenommen, Fälschungen von richtigen Karten unterscheiden zu können...

Lara Croft erhob sich galant aus ihrem Stuhl. „Ich denke, damit ist der Auftrag wohl wertlos", sagte sie enttäuscht und drückte ihm die nutzlose Kopie in die Hand. _Was für ein Trottel!_, dachte sie mitleidig.

Sie nahm ihren Mantel von ihrer Stuhllehne und zog ihn sich über. Sie wandte sich der Tür zu.

_Was für ein Reinfall!_, dachte sie niedergeschlagen, als sie die Klinke niederdrückte.

„Warten Sie! Bitte!" Lara hielt einen Moment inne, seufzte entnervt und wandte sich wieder um. „Ja?"

Wieder zog er an seinem Hemd und sagte: „Ich bitte Sie, vielleicht doch an den besagten Stellen nach dieser Figur zu suchen. Bitte." Lara runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich? Es würde nichts für mich herausspringen und es wäre nur Zeitverschwendung!"

„Eben nicht!", entgegnete Mr Lone eifrig. Misstrauisch zog Lara die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen.", sagte sie deutlich. „Nun... finanziert werden Sie auf jeden Fall und es bleibt bei den versprochenen achthunderttausend, die ich Ihnen versprochen habe. Aber bitte, ich flehe, untersuchen Sie diese Stelle. Ich bin mir doch so sicher, das dort etwas ist!" Seine Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Unterton und Lara war nicht milde überrascht.

„Meinetwegen", gab sie schließlich zögernd nach und dachte noch immer über den Sinn dahinter. „Ich werde sehen, was sich tun lässt." _Armer Narr! Es ist alles hoffnungslos!_

Laras Haar wehte ihr aus dem Gesicht, als sie die prächtige Villa dieses reichen Narren verließ. Sie erkannte dunkle Wolken hinter den hohen Baumspitzen, die langsam in ihre Richtung zogen und bemerkte leises Donnern.

Während sie durch den Vorgarten schritt, kramte sie ihre Schlüssel hervor und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Armbanduhr. Es war bereits acht Uhr abends. Sie fluchte lautstark und tat es immer noch, als sie sich in ihr Auto setzte. Um halb sieben hatte sie ein Date mit einem Typen gehabt. _Und wegen diesem Vollidioten alias Mr Lone habe ich mein Date verpasst!_, dachte sie sauer.

**Nächster Tag, elf Uhr morgens**

„Es tut mir doch Leid!"

Lara Croft, ein Handy an ihr Ohr gepresst, ging in ihrem Zimmer händeringend auf und ab.

„Das kannst du deiner Mutter erzählen", drang die dunkle Stimme von Jason, ihr verpasstes Date, an ihr Ohr, „schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal. Ich frage mich, warum ich mich eigentlich noch länger von dir verarschen lasse!"

„Ich verarsche dich doch nicht!", rief sie verzweifelt und entdeckte Zip im Türrahmen lehnen, mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Lara mit einem vernichtenden Blick erwiderte.

„Hör mal. Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich Leid, das ich unser Date gestern Abend verpasst hatte. Ich war beschäftigt, Sorry. Weißt du, ich stehe momentan vor einer finanziellen Krise und da kann ich nicht nur an mein Vergnügen denken! Ich hatte ein wichtiges Treffen mit einem Auftraggeber-"

„Und unser Treffen war nicht wichtig?", fragte Jason gereizt.

„Doch, natürlich. Aber, ich weiß, das wirst du nie verstehen, wenn es um meine Arbeit geht, muss die Liebe nun einmal zurückstecken! Wir können uns doch ein anderes Mal treffen!"

Lara nagte verzweifelt an der Unterlippe, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und als erstes dachte sie entrüstet, er wäre am Telefon eingeschlafen, als er sich schließlich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Na schön. Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance. Schließlich bin ich kein nachtragender Mensch. Vorausgesetzt, du zahlst!"

Lara war ziemlich erleichtert und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie Zips stirnrunzelnde Miene auffing, die ganz klar zeigte, das es falsch war, was sie gerade tat.

Und dem wurde sich Lara auch gerade bewusst. Wer war sie denn, das sie einem Kerl hinterher rannte? Und dann auch noch zahlen musste?!

Lara holte tief Luft und antwortete mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Natürlich, Jason. Aber du zahlst. Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

„Vergiss es. Ich bin pleite, wie du weißt. Wieso bezahlst du nicht? Du hast doch genug Kohle!"

„Weil eine Frau nie bezahlt, wenn sie zum Essen eingeladen wird!", fauchte sie sauer und sie spürte, wie ihr Blut begann zu brodeln begann.

„Ich habe dich aber nicht eingeladen, _du_ hast _mich_ um ein Date gebeten", war die kühle und gleichzeitig harte Antwort von Jason.

Jetzt stieg ihr das Blut bis in den Kopf und sie fauchte nur noch: „Leck mich!", bevor sie auflegte und ihr Handy in die Ecke pfefferte.

Einen Moment starrte Lara nur wütend auf den Boden mit verschränkten Armen, dann löste sie sich aus ihrer Haltung und ging aufgebracht im Zimmer herum. Irgendwo musste sie sich abregen. Doch sie fand einfach nichts, das sie kaputtmachen konnte, ohne Schuldgefühle zu bekommen.

Schließlich setzte sie sich seufzend auf ihr Bett und stützte den Kopf in den Händen. „Ich glaube, ich mache irgendetwas falsch", murmelte sie und blickte zu Zip, als wolle sie sagen: „Jetzt tröste mich doch mal!" Zip stieß sich elegant ab und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.

„Na und? Wozu brauchst du einen Freund? Du bist die letzten Jahre ohne Männer ausgekommen, dann wird das doch jetzt kein Problem sein!"

„Du hast ja Recht. Aber irgendwann... ich sehe jeden Tag irgendwo Pärchen rumlaufen und nie kann ich mir sagen: Dieses Glück habe ich auch!"

Zip verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Lara. Seit wann machst du dir Gedanken _darum_? Du bist stinkreich, hast Aufmerksamkeit und am allerwichtigsten... du hast mich! Was willst du mehr? Die Männer laufen dir in Scharen hinterher. Außerdem... was könnte schöner sein als das Single-Leben? Von keinem Kerl gehalten, darfst flirten mit wem und so oft du willst, kannst machen was du willst... warum machst du dir jetzt Gedanken über einen _Freund_?"

Plötzlich stieg das alte Gefühl in Lara wieder auf, das sie immer so genossen hatte, gerade weil sie Single war und gleichzeitig unabhängig. „Du hast Recht", seufzte sie. Sie dachte noch einmal darüber nach, was sie die ganze Zeit getan hatte. „Ich denke mal, die Liebe kommt irgendwann von ganz allein. Ich bin noch jung. Manchmal bin ich echt bescheuert!", wisperte sie und starrte gedankenverloren ins nichts.

Zip nickte eifrig und lenkte dann vom Thema ab: „Lassen wir diesen Quatsch jetzt. Das löst in mir ein komisches Gefühl aus. Wie weit läuft es mit deinem Auftrag?"

„Noch nicht sehr weit. Ich denke mal, ich reise übermorgen ab, damit ich noch genug Zeit habe, präzise Pläne zu entwickeln. Hast du dich schon um die Reise gekümmert?", wollte sie wissen. Zip nickte.

„Ja, das habe ich. Leider habe ich für übermorgen keinen Platz mehr gefunden, deshalb habe ich dir einen Privatjet bestellt."

Lara atmete einmal tief ein und aus und erhob sich schwungvoll. Fröhlich klatschte sie in die Hände und blickte ihn begeistert an. „Dann werde ich mich mal darum kümmern!", sagte sie und trat auf die Zimmertür zu, als ihr Handy auf dem Boden zu vibrieren anfing und plötzlich eine leise, dudelnde Melodie erklang.

Stirnrunzelnd hob sie das Handy auf und betrachtete die Nummer des Anrufers. _Ruf von Unbekannt_, stand dort geschrieben. Nachdenklich nahm sie den Ruf an und sagte mit klarer Stimme: „Lady Lara Croft. Ja, bitte?"

„Lara? Lara Croft?", hörte sie eine rauchige Stimme sprechen.

„Wie schon gesagt", gab sie verwirrt zurück.

„Halte dich aus Angelegenheiten heraus, die dich nichts angehen! Du bist im Tempel nicht erwünscht! Betrete ihn und besiegele deinen Tod..."

„Was?", rief sie erschrocken. „Was sagten Sie da?" Sie konnte es nicht ganz glauben und noch ehe sie etwas anderes sagen konnte, klang ein schnelles _Tut, tut, tut_ an ihr Ohr. Aufgelegt.

Verwirrt blickte sie auf ihr Handy. Hatte sie eben tatsächlich eine Nachricht erhalten.

„Zip?", rief sie zum Bett. „Wir müssen unsere Pläne ändern." Sie erhob sich und blickte ihn fest an.

„Ich werde übermorgen nicht fliegen.", erklärte sie entschlossen und bekam einen verwirrten und verstörten Blick von Zip.

Sie atmete tief durch und ein Lächeln blitzte über ihre vollen Lippen.

„Ich fliege gleich morgen."

Denn dieser Anruf hatte ihr bestätigt, das es im Tempel etwas zu holen gab. Es machte die ganze Sache nur interessanter.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Sry das dieses Kap so kurz ist... das nächste wird länger!


	2. Kapitel 2

2. Kapitel

Zur Überraschung aller schien am nächsten Tag wieder die Sonne, als würde sie es jeden Tag tun. Es war absolut windstill und die Blumen blühten wie lange nicht mehr.

Lara Croft stieg aus ihrem Privatflugzeug und bückte sich, um sich ihre Stiefel enger zu schnüren. Sie räusperte sich und betrachtete ihre Umwelt; sie stand auf einem weiten Feld am Rande eines Flugplatzes. Das Feld war von Bäumen umzingelt; links von ihr schien ein kleiner Wald zu beginnen und rechts von ihr glitzerte die kühle Oberfläche eines Sees.

Sie wandte sich herum und winkte dem wartenden Piloten zu; es war das Signal, das er wieder abfliegen konnte. Er nickte ernst und startete das Flugzeug.

Lara wartete, bis das Flugzeug am Horizont verschwunden war, dann wandte sie sich dem See zu; im Wald gab es nichts zu holen.

Sie trat an das Ufer des Sees und betrachtete die glänzende Oberfläche; am Ufer lang war der See von Wasserpflanzen überwuchert und mit Schilf und Seerosen bedeckt. Mit einer gezielten Bewegung holte sie die Karte aus ihrem Rucksack und entfaltete sie.

Mit einem Finger zeichnete sie die Route nach, die sie eingetragen hatte. Sie befand sich nun genau vor dem See. Wenn sie sich nicht zu sehr täuschte, müsste der Eingang unten auf dem Grund des Sees liegen. _Also tauchen_; dachte sie und seufzte, als sie die Karte zurücksteckte. Hoffentlich war es wirklich ein wasserfester Rucksack und ließ ihre Ausrüstung überleben.

Sie trat etwas ins seichte Wasser, bis sie bis zum Knie im Wasser stand. Sie räusperte sich, zog ihren Zopf noch einmal nach und atmete tief durch, bevor sie der Länge hin mit einem Kopfsprung ins Wasser eintauchte.

Das erste, was sie wahrnahm, waren die Schmutzbakterien, die ihr die Sicht nahmen und einige Schlingpflanzen. Mit einem Ruck beförderte sie sich wieder an die Oberfläche. Lara tastete mit einer Hand nach ihrer Lampe, die vorne an der Schulter angebracht hatte und schaltete sie ein. Dann holte sie ein letztes Mal tief Luft und tauchte unter.

Der See war an dieser Stelle nicht sehr tief, höchstens fünf Meter. Lara spannte alle Muskeln an, und atmete künstlich, um den Druck auszugleichen und schwamm mit kräftigen Schwimmzügen weiter. Silberne und zum Teil auch riesige Fische schwammen neben und über ihr her und lenkten sie ab und zu ab. Sie richtete die Lampe auf den Boden, um ihn absuchen zu können.

Ihre Lunge brannte bereits und ihr wurde schwummrig vor Augen. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, um das Gefühl loszuwerden, obwohl sie sich immer wieder daran hindern musste, tief Luft zu holen. Sie musste es schaffen.

Sie war kurz davor, aufzugeben, als sie ein abgrundtiefes Loch, mit einanhalb Metern Durchmessern erkannte. Das musste es sein!

Lara gab sich einen Ruck und tauchte mit hastigen Zügen zurück an die Oberfläche. Als sie an die Oberfläche stieß, holte sie tief Luft und füllte ihre schmerzenden Lungen damit. Was war es für en gutes Gefühl, Luft zu holen! Desinteressiert wischte sie sich eine hässliche Alge von der Schulter und schwamm einige Züge, bis sie sich schließlich direkt über dem Loch befand. Hoffentlich würde ihre Luft dafür reichen. Sie atmete ein paar Mal ruhig ein und aus, um die Atmung wieder zu regeln und holte dann einmal tief Luft. Mit kräftigen Zügen schwamm sie so schnell wie möglich auf den Grund zu.

Als das Licht das dunkle Loch erfasste, lief ein eiskalter Schauer über Laras Rücken. Das Loch war schwarz wie die Nacht und die Ungewissheit, was sich dahinter befand, fing Lara an zu quälen. Mutig biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und schwamm einfach weiter, bis sie senkrecht ins Loch hineintauchte. Ihre Füße und Hände berührten ab und zu schleimige Wand und sie verzog etwas angewidert die Mundwinkel.

Sie musste unbedingt wissen, wohin es jetzt ging. Sie musste es wissen!

Ohne einen anderen Gedanken zu verschwenden tauchte sie einfach immer tiefer und tiefer und tiefer und achtete dabei nicht auf den entsetzlichen Wasserdruck, der sich quälend und schmerzhaft bildete.

Nach einiger Zeit, die Luft wurde ihr immer knapper, stieß sie plötzlich gegen Boden. Schleimigen, _roten_ Boden! Als erste dachte sie an Fleisch, blutendes Fleisch, dann wurde ihr aber bewusst, dass das nicht sein konnte. Sie blickte nach oben und entdeckte entsetzt, wie tief sie sich mittlerweile unter dem Meeresspiegel befinden musste. Sie sah das lebensspendende Tageslicht nicht mehr, nur ihre Lampe gab ihr Licht. Sie schluckte. Nun musste sie weiter. Der Weg nach oben war zu weit entfernt und auf dem Weg würde sie ersticken. Aber hier ging es auch nicht weiter. Es war eine Sackgasse!

Dann erfasste das Licht einen kleinern, runden Eingang, der an der Seite des Loches angebracht war. Lara überlegte nicht lange, denn der Atemmangel nahm ihr fast die Sicht. Sie krümmte sich unter diesem Mangel und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, sich durch das Loch zuzwängen. Mit überhasteten Zügen schwamm sie weiter und weiter.

Es erleichterte sie auch nicht, als sie am Ende des Tunnels Licht sah. Das Ende war noch so weit weg! Wäre sie jetzt fähig dazu, würde sie weinen. Ihr Tod schien schon besiegelt.

_Wie konnte ich mich auch darauf einlassen!_, dachte sie wütend und traurig. Traurig darüber, das sie so starb. Und wütend, das sie sich auf so etwas eingelassen hatte. Aber ihr Überlebensinstinkt, der sich nun einschaltete, ließ sie nicht aufgeben. Ihr Geist hatte schon aufgegeben, doch trotzdem schwamm sie immer weiter. Das Licht wurde vor ihren Augen immer blasser und blasser...

Eine unglaubliche Glückswelle überkam sie plötzlich, als sie beim letzten Aufbäumen ihres Willen die Augen weit öffnete und erkannte, dass das Licht nicht mehr weit war. Ihre Züge wurden hastiger und hastiger und kurz bevor sie die rettende Oberfläche erreichte, übermannte sie der Luftmangel und mit einem tiefen Zug sog sie Wasser in die Lunge. _Oh mein Gott!_, dachte sie entsetzt und stieß sich an die Oberfläche

Keuchend hustete sie das Wasser aus ihrer Lunge und schnappte gierig nach der kühlen Luft. Noch nie war sie so glücklich, Luft zu haben. Das wichtigste war; sie lebte noch, entgegen aller Erwartungen!

Immer noch keuchend zog sie sich mit einigem Kraftaufwand aus dem Wasser und legte sich erschöpft auf den Rücken. Ihre Klamotten lagen klatschnass an ihrem Körper und modellierten ihn unvorteilhaft. _Aber wen interessiert es in einer Höhle unter Wasser, die wahrscheinlich seit Jahren niemand mehr betreten hat, wie ich aussehe!_, dachte sie belustigt.

Erschöpft und überglücklich, noch am Leben zu sein, schloss sie die Augen und überließ sich ihrer namenslosen Erschöpfung.

Es schien einige Zeit vergangen zu sein, als sie schließlich wieder die Augen öffnete. Seufzend richtete sie sich auf und wischte den Staub von ihrem Körper, der wegen dem Wasser noch an ihr haftete. Sie hatte wieder Energie getankt und überprüfte zum ersten Mal, wo sie überhaupt war.

Sie befand sich in einer kleinen Kammer, die von zwei brennenden (!) Fackeln erhellt wurde. Die Wände waren von Bildern gezeichnet, die sie nicht wirklich verstand. Interessiert wandte sie sich dem einzigen Ausgang (mal abgesehen vom Wasserloch) zu, ein ca. zwei Meter hoher und einen halben Meter breiter Flur, Dort brannten keine Fackeln und deshalb schaltete sie ihre Lampe wieder ein, die wohl ausgegangen war.

Mit viel Mühe zwängte sie sich durch den Gang. Lara trat Schweiß auf die Stirn. Der Flur schien ewig zu gehen, denn jeder Meter, der erhellt wurde, führte den Flur weiter.

Erst nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten erkannte sie, das der Flur in einem weiten Raum endete. Lara holte tief Luft, als sie schließlich in den Raum trat. Er war vollkommen leer, bis auf zwei Schakalen, die sich auf sie stürzten, kaum hatten sie Lara gewittert. Sie waren kein Problem; mit zwei Schüssen waren sie fertig und Lara konnte ihren Weg fortsetzen. Allerdings beschäftigte sie eine Frage: Was hatten Schakale in einem Tempel der Göttin zu suchen?

Normalerweise traten sie in Ägypten auf, aber doch nicht in England! Lara schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von solchen Gedanken zu befreien und betrachtete das zweitürige Tor. Es schien keinen Mechanismus zu besitzen und es schien auch nichts zum Einsetzen zu fehlen.

Deshalb entschied sie, die beliebteste Technik anzuwenden; einfach per Hand aufmachen. Lara legte die Hände auf die Türen, stemmte die Füße in den staubigen Boden und lehnte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Türen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung gingen sie so leicht, das sie der Länge hin auf den Boden knallte und ihr Magen einen kleinen Sprung machte.

Sie erhob sich und blickte sich um. Zu ihrem Erstaunen befand sie sich wieder an der frischen Luft. Aber das war nicht wirklich das, was sie so zum Staunen brachte; es war kühle Nacht!

_War ich etwa so lange bewusstlos?_, fragte sie sich misstrauisch. Verdutzt entdeckte sie, das der gesamte Tempel, vor dem sie nun stand, noch so gut erhalten war, als wäre er gerade fertig gestellt worden. Eine sanfte Windböe half Laras Haar zu trocknen, das noch immer etwas feucht war.

Immer noch misstrauisch wanderten ihre Hände bereits Richtung Waffen und langsam bewegte sie sich auf den Tempel zu. Alle schien hier so... unwirklich!

Langsam trat sie auf die ersten Stufen, die zur Eingangstür in den Tempel führten. Vorsichtig betrat sie den Tempel und hielt dabei die Waffen im Anschlag.

Es war, als hätte ihr Herz noch nie so laut geschlagen. Das Trommeln ihres Herzens übertönte alles und machte Lara das Denken schwer.

Der Boden dieses Tempels bestand aus glänzend poliertem Marmor. Links und rechts von ihr stützen sechs gewaltige und reich verzierten Säulen den Tempel. Der Raum strahlte einen übernatürlichen Glanz aus und Lara war wirklich erstaunt.

Vor ihr, am Ende des Raumes, hing ein Wandteppich an der Wand, mit einem Bildnis der keltischen Göttin. Davor stand ein glänzender Altar, auf dem eine Kerze stand.

Lara verschlug es den Atem und vorsichtig trat sie zum Altar. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas auf einen ihrer Reisen gesehen. Es hatte tatsächlich den Stil eines römischen Saals, allerdings strahlte er etwas übermächtiges, sinnliches aus, was sie nicht beschreiben konnte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen streckte sie die Hand zum Altar aus, als wäre sie nicht ganz sicher, ob das alles auch wirklich war. Ihre Finger näherten sich dem kühlen Material...

„Wer bist du?"

Erschrocken fuhr Lara herum und zog ihre Waffen. Sie richtete sie auf die Gestalt, die gekommen war, ließ sie aber gleich wieder sinken, als diese erschrocken zurückwich.

Lara betrachtete sie einen Augenblick. Sie trug ein weißes Gewand mit einem Hirschledergürtel und hatte die schwarzen Haare geflochten und hochgesteckt. Eigentlich war die Frau ziemlich klein, aber ihre Haltung ließ sie um einiges größer wirken.

Der erste Moment des Erschreckens schien schnell überwunden, denn die Frau wiederholte die Frage mit klarer Stimme.

Lara runzelte die Stirn und steckte die Waffen zurück; diese Frau würde ihr sicher nichts zuleide tun.

„Ich heiße Lady Lara Croft", erklärte Lara ruhig. Sie sah, wie sich die angespannte Haltung der Frau sich langsam löste und das sie etwas weicher wurde. Die Frau kam einige Schritte näher. „Ich bin Eilan. Aber ich habe noch nie von einer Lady Lara gehört.", gab sie stirnrunzelnd zurück.

Lara überlegte einen Moment, wie sie antworten könnte.

„Das ist möglich", sagte sie zögernd, „Ich bin nicht sehr bekannt, obwohl ich Lady bin."

Eilan schien die Worte noch einmal zu überdenken, dann nickte sie zufrieden. „Mein Misstrauen tut mir Leid, Lady Lara.", sagte sie leise und mit gesenktem Blick, „aber hierher kommen nur selten Fremde. Ich frage mich, wie lange ich keinen anderen Menschen hier gesehen habe."

Lara blickte ihr in die Augen und erkannte in ihnen eine uralte Seele.

„Ich hatte angenommen, dieser Tempel liegt leer. Ich hatte auch nicht angenommen, das sie an der Oberfläche liegt, da sie einige Meter unter dem Wasser befindet. Dieser Tempel soll schon seit mehrere hundert Jahren leer und zerstört liegen!", gab Lara zu.

Sie blickte allerdings erstaunt, als Eilan sie einen Augenblick verständnislos musterte, dann aber den Blick abwandte, da sich ihre Augen jetzt mit Tränen füllten.

„Mehrere hundert Jahre", wisperte sie, „oh Göttin!"

Fassungslos musterte Lara die Frau, die schließlich den Blick wieder hob. „Folgt mir in meine Privatgemächer, Lady. Vielleicht könntet Ihr mir dann erzählen, was draußen in der Welt passiert ist... in den letzten... _Jahrhunderten_", sagte sie und das Wort lag ihr sichtlich schwer auf der Zunge.

Lara nickte. „In Ordnung. Aber nennt mich doch Lara", schlug sie vor und über die dünnen Lippen von Eilan huschte ein Lächeln. „In Ordnung... Lara", erwiderte sie.

In den Gemächern von Eilan wies Eilan sie hin, sich zu setzen. Lara ließ sich unangenehm berührt auf einem Diwan nieder.

Eilan setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Sie seufzte.

Lara wurde es immer unangenehmer und deshalb fragte sie: „Für mich ist dies alles neu hier. Würdest du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Eilan sah sie überrascht an, dann nickte sie aber.

Bevor sie anfing zu sprechen, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch.

„Früher war dies hier ein belebter, schöner Ort, an dem wir die Göttin verehrten und keinen Königen, Kaisern oder Fürsten zur Treue verpflichtet waren.

Nun bin ich die einzige hier. Alleine... und verdammt..."

Sie brach einen Moment ab, um zu überlegen, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte.

„Damals, als ich noch dreißig war, hatten wir ein junges, hübsches Mädchen bei uns. Wir nannten sie Sian, aber ich wusste, das sie eigentlich Helena hieß. Sie war anders als die anderen Novizinnen; Machtsüchtig, herrisch und temperamentvoll. Viele in unserem Orden mochten sie nicht und umgingen sie, wenn es möglich war. Ich aber sah in ihr eine Art Seelenverwandte und wie viele hatte sie zwar eine harte Schale, jedoch einen zarten und weichen Kern."

Wieder stoppte Eilan, um zu überlegen, dann fuhr sie mit merkwürdig entrückter Stimme fort:

„Ich war damals ihre einzige wahre Freundin und zusammen gingen wir durch dick und dünn. Ich liebte sie wahrlich wie eine kleine Schwester.", sie atmete tief durch.

Überrascht sah Lara Tränen in den Augen der Frau glitzern.

„Doch eines Tages beging sie einen großen Fehler. Sie hatte einen Halbbruder in der Außenwelt, der mithilfe eines Juwels aus unserem Heiligtum zum König gekrönt hätte werden können. Da ich den Ausmaß dieses Verrates nicht ahnte, half ich ihr ohne zu Zögern, den Juwel zu stehlen. Ihr Bruder wurde zum König gekrönt, doch unser Orden fand heraus, das wir die heiligen Insignien verraten und verkauft hatten."

Als sie weitersprach, fiel ihre Stimme ungleichmäßig aus, als würde sie tapfer die Tränen bekämpfen.

„Wie zur Göttin hätten wir auch ahnen können, das dieser Juwel einem anderen Gott gehörte?

Dieser rachdurstige Gott, der von mir und meiner Freundin durch den Juwel verraten wurde, kam zu uns auf die Erde und fluchte und grollte, das der Tempel zum Teil völlig zerstört wurde und uns rettungslos von der anderen Welt trennte." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete mich prüfend.

„Wie konntest du überhaupt hierher gelangen? Wie hast du den Drachen, die Fallen und die tiefen Höllen... wie hast du das alles überstanden?"

Lara sah sie verwirrt an und erwiderte: „Sagen wir mal, ich habe eine kleine Abkürzung genommen..."

Eilan schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte sie. „Ich hab davon gehört. Der Durchgang im alten Opfertempel durch den Abgrund. Er soll eigentlich so tief liegen, das kein Sterblicher ihn lebend verlassen kann. Nie hätte ich gedacht, das es ein Sterblicher schaffen könnte.

Vor allem keine _Frau_", gab sie zu und Lara seufzte.

„Die Zeiten haben sich tatsächlich sehr geändert", nickte sie und forderte Eilan auf, weiterzuerzählen.

„In Ordnung. Also, wie ich schon sagte, wir wurden von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und zur Strafe wurde unser Orden ausgelöscht... nur ich und meine Freundin Sian wurden... _verschont_, weil wir die Übeltäter gewesen waren und wir den Tod angeblich nicht verdient hätten. Wir wurden dazu verdammt, für immer wie Untote auf der Erde zu sammeln... getrennt! Ich sollte hier meine Einsamkeit bis zum Ende der Welt leben und meine Freundin wurde in die andere Welt geschickt. _Sie_ hat es gut... sie lebt in Gesellschaft... aber ich..."

Nun konnte Eilan ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken und musste sich beherrschen, das Gesicht nicht in den Händen zu verbergen.

Lara spürte Mitleid für sie in der Brust und sah sie traurig an.

_Diese arme Frau!_, dachte sie. _Ich frage mich, wie lange sie schon hier ist! Sie musste ihr Leben lang hier verbringen und hat keine Chance auf Erlösung... _

„Was hast du denn als letztes in der Außenwelt gesehen?", fragte Lara.

„Oh", Eilan blickte nach oben und schien zu überlegen. „Ich kann mich noch sehr gut erinnern, denn die Zeit verläuft hier anders, als in der Außenwelt. Das letzte, was ich sah, war meine Mutter. Sie trug schöne, dunkelblaue Gewänder und eine geflochtene Krone. Sie hieß Rian. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne, samtige und warme Stimme. Ich erinnere mich gerne an sie. Das war, kurz nach dem Aufstieg römischen Reiches. Sagt mir, wie weit hat es sich bereits ausgebreitet?"

Lara grinste und antwortete: „Das römische Reicht gibt es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr. Rom ist nichts weiter mehr als eine Stadt." An dem Ausdruck in Eilans Gesicht, sah sie, das sie ihren Knaller gelandet hatte.

Aber Lara wurde wieder ernst und sagte: „Du sagtest, das die Zeit hier anders verläuft. Das heißt, ich habe nicht lange Zeit. Ich bin nämlich nicht ohne Grund hier."

Eilan sah sie verständnislos an und fragte: „Ja, aber warum seid Ihr dann hier?"

Lara nagte einen Moment an der Unterlippe und sah sie zweifelnd an und entschied sich schließlich, sie nicht anzulügen. Warum sollte sie auch?

„Ich suche eine goldene Statue. Die Statue der Herrin des silbernen Rates."

Eilans Augen weiteten sich. „Die? Die mit den weißen Diamanten und den Rubinaugen?"

Lara nickte und Eilan machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach die. Du kannst sie haben. Sie steht im Hinterraum des Tempels."

Wieder füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. „Was soll eine dumme Verdammte schon mit Gold?"

Lara zwang sich, die arme Frau nicht zu umarmen; sie glaubte, nie mehr Mitleid empfunden zu haben, als in diesem Moment.

Zärtlich griff sie nach der Hand der Verdammten und Eilan hob den Kopf und lächelte schwach.

Lara dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann sagte sie entschlossen; „Hör zu. Ich könnte dich mitnehmen. Fort von hier. Du brauchst nicht bis in alle Ewigkeiten hier zu schwelgen. Komm mit mir, zurück ins Leben."

Doch Eilan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Hier ist mein Platz und hier muss ich meine verdammte Zeit verbringen. Oh Göttin, ich habe es doch verdient..."

„Nein!", sagte Lara energisch. „Kein Mensch hat so etwas verdient! Ich werde dich mitnehmen, keine Sorge. Vielleicht kannst du dort büßen und vielleicht wird dir der Gott eines Tages verzeihen, das du ihn verraten hast. Das kannst du aber nicht, indem du hier herumsitzt und jammerst! Du musst versuchen, es gut zu machen und bereuen. Ich weiß es, denn auch ich bin nicht schuldlos und vielleicht schaffen zwei, was einer nicht vermag!", sprach Lara mutig und Eilans Augen wurden von einem Glanz überzogen.

„Du.. würdest mich wirklich mitnehmen? Oh... Göttin..."

Lara verdrängte den Widerstand in ihrem Herzen und umarmte die Frau, die in ihren Armen zitterte.

Plötzlich kamen Lara Gedanken, wie sie überhaupt von hier wegkommen sollte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen"; sagte Eilan. „Hier gibt es in der Nähe ein Portal, das dich in die wirklich Welt zurückbringt. Ich habe es nie ausprobiert, aber ich vielleicht, wenn du meine Hand festhältst..."

Lara neigte den Kopf und überlegte einen Augenblick.

Dann nickte sie. „In Ordnung. Komm mit."

Eilan schien selbst einen Moment Widerstand zu leisten, dann folgte sie ihr aber ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Eilan stand an der Hintertür und hielt sie für Lara weit auf. „Mach schnell", flüsterte sie, „die Götter können uns sehen."

Der Raum, den Lara nun betrat, war zwar nicht ganz so glanzvoll wie der Rest des Tempels, aber doch wunderschön. Aus einem großen Fenster auf der rechten Seite strömte fahles Mondlicht hindurch und beleuchtete die goldene Statue der Göttin.

Sie stand auf einem großen Altar, der von zwei purpurroten Vorhängen umrahmt wurde. Ehrfürchtig streckte sie langsam die Hand danach aus, als dachte sie, ihr Verstand gaukle ihr etwas vor.

Doch als sich ihre schlanke Hand um das kühle Gold schloss, wurde sie sich sicher, das dies hier äußerst real war.

Staunend betrachtete sie die feine Handarbeit. Die goldene Frau hatte weiche, liebliche Züge an sich und schien von einem göttlichen Glanz umgeben. Die Augen waren von feuerroten Rubinen ersetzt worden und am Saum ihres lockeren Gewandes funkelten die strahlenden Diamanten.

Lara hätte sie Ewigkeiten anstarren können, hätte sie nicht plötzlich eine zischende Stimme wahrgenommen.

„Lara", zischte Eilan aufgeregt, „Beeil dich! Ich will keinen weiteren Fluch auf mich laden, also komm!"

Eilan hatte Recht. Lara steckte die Figur unwillig in ihren Rucksack und verließ den Raum. Die schwere Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Eilan führte sie hinter den Tempel.

Hier waren bloß vereinzelte, kleine Bäume und eine senkrechte, abfallende Mauer, die majestätisch und riesig wirkte und vermutlich auch war.

Genau in der Mitte verlief ein dünner Spalt und genau auf den gingen sie nun zu.

„Wir müssen uns hier hindurchzwängen", erklärte Eilan, „denn dahinter ist das Tor des Abgrundes. Durch das wirst du – eine normale Sterbliche- wieder zurück gelangen. Aber ich... ich weiß es nicht..."

„Du wirst es schaffen", ermutigte Lara sie leise und drückte wieder ihre Hand.

Dann machte sie sich konzentriert daran, sich durch die Mauer zu zwängen. Es war nur ein schmaler Durchgang, denn schon nach drei Metern waren sie auf der anderen Seite angelangt.

Vor Lara stand ein ca. drei Meter hohes Tor, das von zwei gewaltigen Steinfiguren gestützt wurde. Doch es führte zu keinem Raum, sondern dahinter schien es nur noch Nebel zu gehen.

Lara schluckte einen Kloß hinunter. „Und... da müssen wir hindurch?", fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme; eine Windböe verlieh ihr Gänsehaut.

Eilan nickte ernst. „Ja, das müssen wir." Doch plötzlich sah sie Lara zweifelnd an. „Lara, was passiert, wenn ich es nicht schaffe?"

Lara lächelte und sagte schlicht und einfach: „Du _wirst_ es schaffen!"

Eilan nickte und drückte ihre Hand ganz fest, bevor sie beide mitten in den Nebel traten.

Das erste, was Lara spürte, war ein kräftiges Ziehen unterhalb des Bauchnabel, dann ein scharfer Windhauch, sie sah nichts als Schwärze, und schließlich landete sie mit aller Wucht auf kühlem, feuchten Gras. Sie klatschte mit dem Gesicht nach vorne; ihre Kniee hatten unter ihrem Gewicht nachgegeben und sie war zusammengeknickt.

Lara atmete tief ein und aus und rappelte sich auf. Sie befand sich wieder vor dem See, in den sie hinabgetaucht war.

Aufgeregt suchte sie die Umgebung ab, aber Eilan war nirgends zu sehen. Verzweifelt wurde Lara bewusst, was passiert sein musste: _Sie hat es doch nicht geschafft! Die Arme... ich konnte nichts tun... ich hatte die Macht... es ist meine Schuld..._

Doch plötzlich drängten sich Gedanken darüber, die nicht ihre eigenen waren.

_Es ist nicht deine Schuld, sondern ganz allein meine. Ich hätte wissen müssen, das der Gott mich nicht gehen lassen würden. Noch bin ich nicht würdig, dieses Gefängnis zu verlassen, aber irgendwann werde auch ich diese Hölle verlassen dürfen und wenn es tausend Jahre dauern sollte. Ich werde meine Reue beweisen. Bitte warte solange auf mich, Lara. Bitte..._

Lara stiegen heiße Tränen in die Augen, die ihr den Blick vernebelten. Ärgerlich wischte sie die Tränen weg und dachte: _Ich werde es versuchen. Irgendwann werden wir uns wiedersehen, und zwar in dieser Welt!_

Obwohl sie sich keinen Tag kannten, empfand Lara eine Zuneigung zu ihr, als würden sie sich schon mehrere Leben lang kennen.

Tapfer und Mut fassend griff sie nach ihrem Handy und wählte eine bestimmte Nummer. Sie wartete, bis jemand abnahm.

„Lone?", Irgendwie klang er nervös.

„Guten Tag, Mr Lone. Ich habe die Statue. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht ein Flugzeug schicken?"

„Oh Gott, Croft! Ich wusste es nicht, und sie konnten es nicht wissen… ich flehe Sie an, bringen Sie die Figur zurück, denn die… Aaargh!"

Laras Herz blieb einen Moment stehen, bevor sie sich sicher war, das sie den Aufschrei nicht nur geträumt hatte.

„Lone?", fragte sie mit bebendem Herzen. „Lone? Antworten Sie mir!"

Doch statt Lones Stimme hörte sie ein gackerndes, kicherndes Lachen.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Lady Croft. Ich habe dir gesagt, das du dich aus diesen Angelegenheiten heraushalten sollst. Nun wirst du den tausendfachen Tod spüren... und du wirst wissen, was _wahre_ Qualen sind!"

Dann hörte sie wieder das schnelle _Tut, tut, tut_ und sie drückte entschlossen den roten Knopf.

_Was sollte das denn?_, dachte sie geschockt. War Lone Tod? War er wirklich Tod? Das würde heißen, das hinter dieser Statue mehr steckte, als es den Anschein hatte.

Mechanisch wählte sie eine vertraute Nummer, die sie seit ihrer frühen Kindheit mindestens fünfmal am Tag gewählt hatte.

Ein junge Mann mit dunkler Stimme nahm ab.

„Ja?", erklang Zips Stimme blechern aus dem Hörer.

„Zip?", sagte Lara noch immer mit klopfendem Herzen, „wärest du so freundlich und würdest mich abholen? Das wäre wirklich überaus nett!"

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Lara hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Natur ihre Gefühle wiederspiegeln. Genauso wie die Blätter im Wind hin und her gewiegt wurden, war auch ihr Inneres aufgewühlt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, das Mr Lone tatsächlich tot war.

Doch die Anzeige wegen Totschlags, die Lara in den Händen hielt, erzählten eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Sie achtete nicht weiter darauf, als kleinere, abgebrochene Äste gegen die Fensterscheiben klatschten, denn sie war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

Wieso hatte sich Mr Lone plötzlich anders entschieden mit der Figur? Wer waren die Mörder? Und was zum Teufel sollte diese Drohung?

Mit versteinertem Blick betrachtete Lara die hübsche Statue der Herrin des Rads und fuhr sich dabei flüchtig mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn.

Lara bemerkte es auch nicht, als ihr Butler, Winston, schließlich in ihr Schlafzimmer kam und ihr einen dampfenden Tee hinstellte, der tröstlich nach warmer Süße roch.

Der alte Mann, der schon so lange im Dienste von Laras Familie stand, bemerkte Lars versteinerte Miene stirnrunzelnd, aber er sagte nichts; er kannte sie zu lange, um nicht erkennen zu können, wann sie nicht angesprochen werden möchte.

Also verließ er sie schweigend. Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, da legte Lara den Zettel beiseite, stand von ihrem Platz auf, holte sich die dampfende Tasse und setzte sich zurück auf ihr Bett.

Der süßliche Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie hatte nicht vor gehabt, den Tee zu trinken, aber die Wärme in ihren Händen spendete ihr auf eine paradoxe Art und Weise Trost.

Tief in Gedanken sagte sie sich, dass das alles nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war, aber die Stimme des Gewissens schien die leisere zu verschlingen. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass das Leben weiter gehen würde und das auch Lone, wie alle anderen Opfer, die wegen Lara gestorben waren, irgendwann in Vergessenheit geraten würde.

Die Wärme des Tees schien in ihr überzugehen und spendete ihr neue Energie. Ihr nachdenklicher Blick fiel auf ihren Wecker.

Es war später Nachmittag, der Tag war verregnet und so hatte Lara nicht einmal Möglichkeit gehabt, ihre Kräfte weiter auszutesten.

Gestern Abend war sie nicht mehr dazu gekommen, zu duschen, da sie völlig erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammengebrochen war.

Dafür hatte sie das vergessene Bad heute nachgeholt. Nun saß sie in ihrem Bademantel gehüllt auf ihrem Bett mit einer Teetasse in der Hand und in Gedanken versunken.

Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, seufzte sie und stand auf. Bevor sie den Tee wieder abstellte, nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck, damit Winston nicht beleidigt war.

Alistor würde nachher wieder hier ankommen von seinem Vortrag, und bis dahin wollte sie sich einigermaßen standesgemäß angekleidet haben.

Sie rubbelte ihre Haare trocken und zog sich frische Unterwäsche, ein weißes Shirt und eine grüne Jogginghose im Militärlook an. Lara föhnte sich ihre Haare, bis sie seidig waren und band sie zu einem losen Zopf zusammen.

Danach schnappte sie sich das Buch „Die Nebel von Avalon", das seit Jahren vergessen und ungelesen in einer Ecke lag, machte es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich und fing an zu lesen.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als Lara wieder gestört wurde. Sie hatte gerade vertieft im zweiten Kapitel gelesen, als es sachte an ihre Zimmertür klopfte.

Lara setzte sich auf und rief : „Herein!" Daraufhin wurde die Tür von Zip geöffnet. Ein beunruhigtes Gefühl erwachte in Lara, als sie sah, wie versteinert Zips Gesichtszüge waren.

Besorgt klappte Lara das Buch zu und stand auf. Es passte einfach nicht zu Zip, so verklemmt zu sein. „Zip?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Alles in Ordnung?" Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie schneeweiß Zip im Gesicht war.

„Hey!", sagte Lara mitfühlend und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Anscheinend reflexartig hob er eine Hand, als wolle er sie abwehren und Lara blieb stirnrunzelnd stehen.

„Alistor ist angekommen, Lara", sagte er tonlos, und schien an ihr vorbeizustarren.

Trotz dieser guten Nachricht hellte sich Laras Miene nicht auf. Was sollte das? Warum sah Zip trotzdem so ernsthaft aus? Und warum hatte er so einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen, einen Ausdruck von... Angst?

Misstrauisch und bitter trat Lara zurück. „Zip", sagte sie hart, „was ist los?"

Wie zur Antwort trat Zip mit einem Ruck ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum. Erst jetzt erkannte Lara entsetzt einen schwarzen Stahllauf an der Schläfe von Zip.

Urplötzlich packte sie eine schwindelerregende Übelkeit und händeringend griff sie nach dem Bettpfosten. Zip trat weiter in den Raum und eine blasse Hand wurde sichtbar, gefolgt von einem schwarz gekleideten, Anfang vierzigjährigen mit zurückgegelten, schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen.

Seine Augen starrten sie durchdringend und gleichzeitig herablassend an. Er blickte höhnisch zu ihr hinüber, wie sie dort stand, mit lockerem Zopf und ätherischen Hausklamotten. Die verkrampfte Körperhaltung entging ihm ebenfalls nicht.

„Guten Tag, Miss Croft", sagte er mit einer leisen, schmeichelnden Stimme und ein schnelles Lächeln blitzte über seine Lippen.

Lara wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Die Übelkeit schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Was sollte sie machen? Natürlich, unter ihrem Kissen hatte sie ihre zwei 9mm liegen, aber der Kerl sah bedrohlich genug aus, um ihm zuzutrauen, das er Zip ein Loch in den Kopf blasen würde, noch ehe sie die Waffen erreicht hätte.

Sie schluckte einen dicken Kloß herunter. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr gegen die Rippen und ihr Puls schlug heftig. Sie wollte, _konnte_ kein Menschenleben aufs Spiel setzen.

Deshalb tat sie das einzig mögliche, was ihr im Moment einfiel: Verhandeln.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte sie tonlos und versuchte, ihre Stimme so kräftig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, auch wenn es nur mangelhaft gelang.

Und dann war da wieder dieses spöttische, herablassende Lächeln. Lara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hasste solche Situationen, in der sie praktisch in die Ecke getrieben wurde, ohne sich wehren zu können.

Schließlich, nach einer kurzen Pause, sagte der Mann: „Ich denke, Sie wissen, was ich will."

Wie automatisch huschte ihr Blick kurz zur Statue herüber. Er hatte den Blick von ihr bemerkt und nickte ernst. „Genau das", erwiderte er und streckte Lara seine freie Hand fordernd entgegen.

„Geben Sie sie mir!" Wie unter einem Schock trat Lara zur Kommode und griff wie in Zeitlupe nach der Statue. Etwas durchzuckte Laras Kopf und noch ehe sie sich alles bewusst wurde, setzte sie es auch schon in die Tat um.

Dieser Blitz verdrängte all ihre anderen Gefühle und siegessicher lächelnd trat sie, mit der Statue in der Hand, zurück.

„Sie wollen die Statue?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Jetzt geben Sie schon!", Der Mann wirkte genervt und winkte noch einmal fordernd mit der Hand.

„Na schön..." wisperte sie. „Dann fangen Sie!", rief sie und holte mit dem Arm weit aus. Der Mann schrie wütend auf und ließ die Waffe sinken, als Lara den Deut machte, zu Werfen. Vor Schreck ließ er die Waffe fallen; das war Laras Chance.

Jäh warf sie die Statue auf ihr Bett zurück, griff unter das Kissen, zog ihre Waffen und entsicherte sie mit einer geübten Handbewegung.

„Nein!"; schrie der Kerl wütend, als er sich zur Waffe bückte, doch da fielen schon die ersten Schüsse aus Laras Waffe. Zornig über sich selbst nahm er Rückzug und floh aus dem Zimmer.

Zip keuchte und sah sie dankbar an. „Danke schön", sagte er erleichtert, dann aber verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

„Ich wollte dich warnen, aber ich hatte keine Chance. So schnell werden die nicht aufgeben! Ja, Lara, _die_, und nicht _er_, du brauchst mich gar nicht so verwirrt angucken. Er hat gleich ein ganzen Trupp mitgebracht!", stieß er bitter hervor.

Lara legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte zu ihm: „Hol aus meinem Wandschrank mein Headset, ein Seil, eine Betäubungswaffe, meine Nachtsichtbrille und Munition. Ich werde mir die schon vorknöpfen. Versteck du dich im Schrank, okay? Okay?", fragte sie drängend.

Zip zögerte noch einen Moment, dann nickte auch er und trat auch gleich zum Schrank, während Lara sich die Haare löste und fest flocht und sich die Pistolentaschen umband, die unter ihrem Bett lagen.

Zip, der noch immer so blass aussah, reichte ihr die gewünschten Dinge.

„Lara?" Sie drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um. „Ja?"

Zip lächelte schwach, dann machte er eine hilflose Bewegung mit seinen Schultern und sagte: „Viel Glück."

Lara lächelte ihm dankbar zu und drückte einen Knopf neben dem großen Regal.

Ein Zischen und ein Knacken ertönte und Lara wandte sich wieder um; direkt über ihrem Bett hatte sich eine kleine Falltür geöffnet.

Sie trat auf ihr Bett, nahm Schwung und sprang senkrecht in die Luft. Ihre ausgestreckten Hände erwischten den Rand der Falltür und dort krallte sie sich fest. Lara spürte, wie Blut in ihre Arme schoss und ihr Puls hämmerte kräftig an ihrem Hals.

Geübt spannte sie ihre Muskeln an und zog sich nach oben. Ein metallisches Geräusch erklang, als sie ihre Beine hochzog; sie befand sich unmittelbar im Lüftungsschacht.

Sie hatte vor, ihre Feinde von hinten zu überraschen. Lara schaltete das Headset ein und stellte die Sequenz ein. „Zip?", fragte sie leise. „Jo", kam es gedämpft wieder.

„Wie viele, sagtest du gleich, sind da?" Eine kurze Pause, dann kam die Antwort: „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber in der Eingangshalle sind um die zwanzig. In meinem Arbeitszimmer waren zwei, als ich rausgegangen bin."

Lara nickte zufrieden. So leise wie möglich kroch sie auf allen vieren durch den engen Schacht. Es schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben, bis sie schließlich an ihrem Ziel ankam. Sie konnte ihr Herz überdeutlich pochen hören und sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte.

Ein Liftverschluss versperrte ihr den Weg. Doch Lara konnte durch die schmalen, waagerechten Schlitze erst einmal genug erkennen. Sie erkannte den großen, mit Papier überhäuften Schreibtisch, den umgeworfenen Schreibtischstuhl und zwei maskierte, ebenfalls schwarz gekleidete bewaffnete Männer, die anscheinend im Gespräch vertieft mit dem Rücken zu ihr standen.

Sie kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, um sich auf die Einzelheiten konzentrieren zu können und zog lautlos ihre Betäubungswaffe. Ebenso leise zog sie einen winzigen, von Zip entworfenen Betäubungspfeil, der so fein und klein war, das man ihn auf dem ersten Blick nicht erkennen konnte.

Sie lud die Waffe und schob den zierlichen Lauf durch einen der Schlitze. Sie kniff ein Auge zusammen und zielte. Das Gift würde langsam wirken, also hatte sie genug Zeit, beide Kerle zu erledigen. Sie sah, wie der erste sich bewegte und sie erkannte ein Stück nackter Haut am Halsansatz. Falls sie die Schlagader treffen würde, wäre er in wenigen Sekunden tot.

Lara wartete nicht länger, sondern zielte auf den Hals, legte den schweißnassen Zeigefinger auf den Abzug und drückte zu.

Sie selbst erkannte den Pfeil nicht, als abgeschossen wurde, denn es gab nicht einmal das leiseste Geräusch. Kaum hatte der Pfeil sein Ziel gefunden, richtete sie die Waffe auf den zweiten Kerl. Sie zielte auf das einzige Stück freie Haut, was sie erkennen konnte; das Handgelenk. Auch gut.

Wieder lud sie ihre Waffe und schoss ein zweites Mal. Zufrieden steckte sie die Waffe weg und hörte bereits nach einer halben Minute einen leisen Aufschrei; einer der Kerle war zusammengesackt. Der andere beugte sich über ihn, doch kurz darauf fasste dieser sich an die Stirn und brach taumelnd über seinem Kollegen zusammen.

Lara setzte sich etwas weiter auf und zog ein Bein nach vorne; mit angespannten Muskeln und einigem Schwung trat sie gegen das Blech, das krachend aus der Haltung fiel und klappernd auf dem Teppich liegen blieb, der glücklicherweise den meisten Lärm dämpfte.

Mit Eleganz ließ sie sich auf dem Boden fallen und richtete sich auf. Lässig pustete sie sich eine lästige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und trat auf die Tür zu.

Vorsichtig stieß Lara die Tür einen Spalt auf und blickte in den Flur. Wieder stand dort ein muskulöser Kerl mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor dem Eingang und Lara zog wieder die Betäubungswaffe.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Munitionstasche und zählte acht Pfeile. _Hoffentlich reicht das aus_, dachte sie mit Zweifel und zog einen weiteren. Sie lud die Waffe nun schon etwas sicherer und richtete sie immediat auf die Schulter. Der Pfeil wurde abgeschossen und dieses Mal wirkte das Gift etwas schneller; binnen weniger Sekunden brach er geräuschlos auf dem Boden zusammen. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten stieg sie über ihn hinweg und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Sie rückte etwas weiter zur Kante und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Es war nicht allzu schlimm. Die Typen schienen sich alle im Anwesen verteilt zu haben. Lara konnte auf dem ersten Blick ca. zehn Killer erkennen. Das war kein wirkliches Hindernis; in der Vergangenheit hatte sie schon gegen mehr auf einmal gekämpft.

Die ersten beiden am Geländer standen wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihr und waren deshalb kein Problem für ihre Betäubungswaffe. Doch die anderen würden sie sehen und es auch erkennen, wenn die anderen beiden zu Boden gehen würden. Deshalb musste sie jetzt schnell und präzise handeln.

Die beiden mit dem Rücken zu ihr waren die einzigen, die oben waren. Blitzschnell griff Lara nach zwei Pfeilen, behielt eine zwischen Ring- und kleinem Finger gezwängt und lud die Waffe mit dem anderen Pfeil. Kaum hatte der erste sein Ziel gefunden, wurde der zweite eingeladen und abgeschossen. Kaum ging der erste zu Boden, gab es erste Ausrufe und Lara rannte aus ihrem Versteck.

Sie zog einer ihrer treuen Zwillinge und schoss von oben auf den teuren Kronleuchter. Nach zwei präzisen Schüssen löste sich die vergoldete Kette, die den Kronleuchter an der Decke hielt und der gesamte Kronleuchter stürzte herunter. Sie begrub gleich mehrere unter sich und löschte damit die Mehrheit dieser Killer aus.

Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand am Geländer ab und sprang nach unten. Während sie sich aufrichtete, zog sie auch ihre zweite Waffe und sprang mit einer geschickten Rolle hinter der Treppe hervor. Noch während des Falls begann sie, auf die restlichen zu schießen, die noch aufgeregt herumliefen und anfingen, wirr in der Gegend herumzuschießen. Einer von ihnen hatte sie nun direkt im Visier und begann, energisch auf sie einzuschießen. Lara schoss ihm mitten ins Gesicht und er klappte zusammen.

Immer, wenn jemand nach ihr schoss, brachte sie sich schnell mit Rollen oder Saltos in Sicherheit. Es lief, genau wie sie erwartet hatte; es wurden nicht weniger, denn die anderen, die von dem Lärm aufgeschreckt wurden, kamen nun ebenfalls in die Eingangshalle.

Nach einiger Zeit waren nur noch sehr wenige übrig; höchstens sechs oder sieben. Der Rest lag bewusstlos oder tot auf dem Boden. Lara sprang zur Seite, als wiederum das Feuer auf sie eröffnet wurde; das Bild ihrer Tante zerberste mit einem Knall und die Holzsplitter flogen Lara um die Ohren.

Überraschte bückte sie sich und schrie entsetzt auf, als eine Vase zu Boden fiel und zerbrach; einige Splitter erreichten sie beinahe und Lara floh zum anderen Ende. Immer mehr Kunststücke, Gemälde und sogar wertvolle Artefakte mussten dran glauben.

Vor ihr explodierte plötzlich einer der Statuen und bewarf sie mit Gestein. Lara, kochend vor Wut, stürmte wieder nach vorne und schoss einem mitten ins Gesicht; Blut spritzte gegen die Wand, und der leblose Körper sackte zu Boden. Dem nächsten schoss sie in den Bauch, vermutlich hatte sie die Lunge getroffen, denn kurz darauf brach auch er zusammen, würgte mit kalkweißem Gesicht und ein riesiger Schwall Blut ergoss sich aus seinem Mund. Angeekelt erschoss Lara die letzten und gab dem letzten, der jammernd in seinem eigenen Blut schwamm und am Blut zu ersticken drohte, mitleidig den Gnadenschuss.

Danach herrschte bedrückende Stille. Die merkwürdige Euphorie, die Lara zuvor gepackt hatte, verschwand langsam und zurück blieb eine schreckliche Leere; das Gefühl, das sie immer überkam, wenn sie Menschen tötete. In diesen Momenten zweifelte sie einen Augenblick an sich und fühlte sich schrecklich; aber dieses Gefühl verging immer sehr schnell und war vergessen.

Lara atmete tief durch und betrachtete die vielen Leichen, die nun ihre Eingangshalle schmückten; sie konnte es nicht glauben, das sie selber so eine Bestie sein konnte. Dann aber bekräftigte sie sich in Gedanken, das es nur Notwehr gewesen war, doch in Gedanken wusste sie, das es gelogen war. Sie hätte dieses Gemetzel verhindern können, aber irgendetwas hatte sie getrieben, sie gezwungen so zu handeln.

Noch immer mit dem leeren Gefühl, das einem überkam, wenn man sich auf etwas gefreut hatte und dann bitterlich enttäuscht wurde, steckte sie ihre Waffen weg und horchte auf. Sie hörte ein Quietschen und ein Knacken. Blitzschnell wandte sie sich um und sah den schmierigen Kerl von vorhin durch die Tür laufen. Sie rannte hinter ihm her und zog die Tür auf.

Er blickte zurück und schoss nach hinten; Lara duckte sich blitzschnell. Dann stieg er in einen schwarzen Wagen und in dem letzten Augenblick konnte sie die glänzende, hübsche Statue erkennen, die sie so beschützt hatte.

Wütend schmiss sie die Tür zu, denn sie wusste, das sie ihn nicht mehr einholen konnte. Dann lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter: Zip!

Mit einem eisigen Grauen rauschte sie die Treppen hinauf und stürzte in den Raum. Dort, im Blut, lag Zip. Er bewegte sich etwas und sah ihr entgegen.

Behutsam ließ sie sich neben ihm auf den Boden gleiten und erwiderte sein schwaches Lächeln. Sie erkannte das Einschussloch und atmete auf; es war nicht tödlich- er müsste bloß verbunden werden, dann würde es ihm auch schon besser gehen; er brauchte nicht einmal Bettruhe.

„Ich hab es versucht, Lara", sagte er mit gepresster Stimme, „Ich hab sie geschützt, aber ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten."

„Ist schon gut", sagte sie sanft. „Hauptsache du wirst gesund." Und scherzhaft fügte sie hinzu: „Ich habe nämlich wirklich keine Lust, den ganzen Dreck alleine aufzuräumen."

Zip zwinkerte ihr zu und richtete sich mühsam auf. „Ist er entkommen?", fragte er.

Lara nickte. „Aber nicht für lange", sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich werde sie mir zurückholen."

In dem Moment durchdrang ein schrilles Klingeln die Luft; Lara und Zip sahen sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln an und sagten wie aus einem Mund: „Alistor!"

Na? Hoffentlich hat es gefallen! Ich geb mir nämlich Mühe! Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht, dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Review, ja?

Und vielen Dank an die, die mir schon mal ein Review geschenkt haben:D ihr wisst gar nicht, wie glücklich ihr mich damit macht. In gewisser Weise schreibe ich auch nur dafür! Vielen Dank noch einmal und ich nehme mir die Kritik wirklich zu Herzen! Also, an alle, die was an mir auszusetzen hatten: Ich werde es ändern ;D

Eure Teufelstochter


	4. Chapter 4

**Anmerkung: Wenn ihr genau lest, merkt ihr vielleicht, das da etwas nicht stimmen kann ******

4. Kapitel

Einige Tage später nach dem Massaker saßen Alistor, Zip und Lara im Arbeitszimmer. Das Wetter hatte sich noch immer nicht geändert und es regnete in Strömen.

Alistor schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und murmelte etwas wie „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", oder „Das ist unmöglich".

Lara stand am Schreibtisch gelehnt und beobachtete Zip, wie er gezielt in seinem Computer Informationen zog. Alistor saß neben ihm und war merkwürdig schweigsam.

Plötzlich seufzte Zip. „Es ist so kompliziert", maulte er und gab irgendeinen Code ein. „Das glaube ich dir", erwiderte Lara nachdenklich, „Immerhin haben wir keine Anhaltspunkte, nichts! Ich kenne nicht einmal seinen Namen."

Plötzlich stutzte Zip. „Hast du seinen Mantel gesehen?", fragte Zip an Lara gerichtet. Lara nickte stumm und fragte misstrauisch: „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Zip rückte ein Stück vom Computer ab und blickte Lara verschwörerisch an.

„Auf seinem Ärmel, da war doch ein Zeichen. Hast du es nicht gesehen?"

Lara verdrehte die Augen. „Entschuldigung, aber ich hatte meine Augen eigentlich auf die Waffe in seiner Hand gerichtet. Ich hatte nämlich merkwürdigerweise das Gefühl, das die gefährlicher als das Zeichen auf seinem Mantel war."

„Nein... ja, okay. Aber ich meine... ich hab es gesehen! Schließlich hatte ich da jede Menge Zeit für, richtig? Das Zeichen war ziemlich verschlungen, so eine Mondsichel und merkwürdigen Zeichen, weißt du? Und darunter stand so eine Abkürzung... C.O.G., vielleicht finden wir ja Informationen _darüber_ im Internet!"

Zip wandte sich wieder aufgeregt dem PC zu und begann, aufgeregt regelrecht in die Tastatur einzuschlagen.

Lara lächelte über Zips eifriges Gemurmel, das er von sich gab. Die Kugel, die er abbekommen hatte, schien ihm wirklich nicht geschadet zu haben. Dann wandte sie sich Alistor zu.

„Noch da?", fragte sie Alistor, der abwesend in die Leere starrte. Als er nicht antwortete, runzelte sie leicht die Stirn. „Alistor?"

Wieder keine Antwort. „Alistor!"

Verwirrt blickte er auf. „Ja?" Lara zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

„Wie war dein Vortrag?"

Er gähnte. „Och, ganz okay." Lara wurde misstrauisch. Ganz okay? Seit wann fand er seine Vorträge _ganz okay_?

Lara schüttelte den Kopf, in der Annahme, es sei ein Anfall von Übermüdung.

„Hier!", rief Zip. „Ich habe tatsächlich... oh.." Sie sah, wie er rot anlief, als er eine bestimmte Seite anklickte und eine Erotikseite geöffnet wurde. Oben stand in grellen Worten geschrieben: COG! Wir erfüllen jeden Wunsch!

Lara unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Das muss eine Verwechslung sein."

Sie betrachtete die Seite, zu der er nun zurückklickte. „Google?", fragte sie misstrauisch, „Das ist dein geheimes Informationsarchiv? Kein Wunder, das da so ein Mist rauskommt!"

Zip schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er beleidigt. „Mein Archiv hab ich mir selbst eingerichtet."

Tatsächlich wechselte er nun die Internetseiten und tippte nun wieder wie ein Verrückter. Man konnte ihm ansehen, das er mitten in seinem Element war.

Lara stieß sich vom Tisch ab und verließ schweigend das Zimmer, als es draußen klingelte. Das musste der Beamte von der Polizei sein, der sie wegen dem Mord an Mr Lone befragen wollte. Im Vorbeigehen warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel. Sie trug ihre Haare bloß locker geflochten und hatte sich auch sonst nicht viel herausgeschmückt; sie trug ein schlichtes, aber elegantes, knielanges Kleid, vollkommen in schwarz. Dazu trug sie eine Kette mit einem weinroten Rosenanhänger. Auf ihre hochhackigen Schuhe hatte sie verzichtete und hatte sich Pumps angezogen.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ging zur Eingangshalle und öffnete die Tür.

Ein schlanker Mann stand vor ihrer Tür, in einem vornehmen Anzug, dunklen Haaren und – Unglaublicherweise – hellgrünen Augen, die stark an türkis erinnerten, aber noch kein türkis waren, sondern immer noch grün (verwirrend .) Als sie öffnete, lächelte er freundlich und Lara trat zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen.

„Wie schön, von der Hausherrin persönlich empfangen zu werden", sagte er leise.

Lara Croft schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und lächelte verächtlich. „Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel", erwiderte sie schlicht.

Da Winston gerade aus der Küche kam, ordnete Lara ihn an, dem Beamten die Jacke abzunehmen.

Dann führte sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihm einen Platz ihr gegenüber anbot. Er setzte sich und blickte sich neugierig um. Anscheinend war er nicht oft in solchen Anwesen zu Gast.

„Wie, sagten Sie, heißen Sie gleich?", fragte Lara so beiläufig wie möglich.

Lara entging ein Zögern in seiner Stimme nicht. „Wie peinlich von mir, natürlich. Ich bin Jason Cartney, Miss Croft."

Lara nickte schlicht. „So weit ich mich entsinnen kann, wollten sie mir ein paar Fragen zum Thema Mr Lone stellen, nicht wahr?"

Mr Cartney nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Seine blassgrünen Augen bohrten sich in ihre, als könnte er sie damit zum Sprechen zwingen.

„So ist es", sagte er, mit seiner leisen Stimme, die trotz der mangelnden Lautstärke deutlich zu hören war.

„Mir kam nämlich zu Ohren, das Sie nur Stunden vorher einen Auftrag für ihn erledigt haben... ist das richtig?"

„Das ist korrekt", sagte Lara in der geschäftlichen Sprache, die sie sich schon früher bei ihrem Vater abgeschaut hatte.

„Dann stimmt es auch, das sie _während des Mordes_ ein Telefonat mit ihm führten und somit ein Alibi haben?"

Lara zögerte einen Moment. Dann sagte sie wieder: „Korrekt."

Mr Cartney nickte geschäftlich. „Sehr schön. Dann fangen wir am besten von vorne an. In welchem Verhältnis standen Sie zu Mr Lone?"

„Ich kannte ihn bloß von dem einen Auftrag, also war unser Verhältnis geschäftsmäßig, nichts persönliches. Wenn Sie erlauben, er machte auf mich einen leicht... trotteligen Eindruck. Deswegen bin ich auch nicht weiter auf ihn eingegangen."

Mr Cartney nickte; er war mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Um was für einen Auftrag ging es genau?"

„Ich sollte für ihn eine Statue aus dem verschollenen Tempel der Göttin bergen."

„Wurde der Auftrag ausgeführt?"

Lara zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Selbstverständlich."

„Und wo befindet sich diese Statue nun?"

Lara zögerte. Sollte sie ihm sagen, das die Statue gestohlen wurde? Nein, besser nicht.

„Sie befindet sich in meinem Besitz.", sagte Lara schließlich schlicht.

Mr Cartney sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Tatsächlich?", fragte er ehrlich interessiert, „dürfte ich sie mir vielleicht einmal ansehen?"

Lara biss sich innerlich auf die Zunge und überlegte in sekundenschnelle, damit er vom längeren Zögern nicht misstrauisch werden würde.

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Sie ist im Moment sicher und ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich mit ihr machen möchte. Vielleicht übergebe ich sie einem Museum. Bis dahin müssen Sie sich wohl noch etwas gedulden, Mister", sagte Lara und lächelte flüchtig.

Mr Cartney schien ihr auch diese Antwort abzunehmen.

Er seufzte tief und sagte: „Da Sie ja anscheinend keine Beziehung zu Mr Lone hatten, sind wohl manche Fragen überflüssig. Aber eins würde ich noch gerne wissen..."

Er stand auf und trat zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er strich mit einem Finger über den glänzenden Rahmen eines Ölgemäldes und schob es dann sachte zur Seite. Darunter wurde ein dunkler, weinroter Fleck sichtbar.

„...Was hat dieses Blut hier zu bedeuten?", er sah sie interessiert an und nun mischte sich etwas Misstrauen in sein Blick.

„Ich und mein Programmierer hatten einen Streit", sagte sie sofort und ohne Zögern in der Stimme.

„So? Streit? Mit Pistolen?", fragte er nun und schien Mühe zu haben, sein Misstrauen zu untergraben, als sein Blick auf eine vergessene, abgeschossene Munition fiel.

Lara folgte seinem Blick und sagte tonlos: „Die stammt nicht vom Streit. Ich habe vorhin meine Waffen säubern lassen, vielleicht sind die hier runtergefallen."

Mr Cartney hob die Augenbrauen, sparte sich aber ein Kommentar. Er blickte ihr einen Moment forschend in die Augen, als wüsste er ganz genau, das sie log und könnte irgendwo in ihren Augen die Wahrheit lesen. Schließlich richtete er sich auf.

„Ich denke, das wars schon, Miss Croft", sagte er schließlich und nahm seine Jacke, die Winston über seinem Sessel gelegt lag.

„Falls sie noch Fragen an mich haben, melden Sie sich bei mir, unter dieser Handynummer", er reichte ihr ein Zettelchen, den Lara nachdenklich betrachtete, „ich habe jetzt nämlich noch einen Termin in der Halle „Bluemoon". In der Halle gab es nämlich eine Schlägerei, sie ist für einige Tage geschlossen.", sagte er auf Laras fragenden Blick.

Dann begleitete sie Mr Cartney zurück an die Tür. Ihr entging auch nicht, wie er stirnrunzelnd die kaputten Gemälde und die zerstörte Rüstung musterte, als er die Eingangshalle durchschritt.

Lara hielt ihm die Tür auf und sagte leise: „Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr Cartney."

Mr Cartney blickte ihr offen in die Augen und sagte, ihrem Ton imitierend: „Das gleiche wünschen ich Ihnen Miss Croft. Einen schönen Tag."

Kaum war er aus ihrer Sicht, schloss sie die Tür und schickte sich an, Winston aufzusuchen, damit er die restlichen Spuren des letzten Kampfes zerstörte; allerdings wurde sie auf dem Weg von Zip abgefangen.

Er wedelte mit ein paar ausgedruckten Papieren herum und zeigte ihr stolz seinen Fund.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wer dieser Kerl war. Er heißt Juan Machiello. Er arbeitet tatsächlich in dieser „Geheimorganisation C.O.G! Und...", er kramte eine bestimmte Folie heraus, „ich weiß, wo er sich aufhält!"

Lara lächelte zufrieden, nahm ihm die Folie aus der Hand und studierte sie. Es lag sogar noch in England. York. Sein Aufenthaltsort war mit einem roten Punkt versehen.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Lara, um sich hundertprozentig sicher zu sein.

„Absolut sicher!", versprach Zip, „Mein System das, wie ich unbescheiden zugebe, sehr weit entwickelt ist, würde mir sofort melden, wenn er seinen Aufenthaltsort ändern würde."

Laras Lächeln wurde breiter.

Sie übergab Zip seine Folie und sagte an ihn gewandt: „ Sag Winston bitte Bescheid, das er den Wagen fertig machen soll. Ich fahre noch heute Nacht."

Zip sah sie an, als wäre sie gestört, und wollte gerade zum Widerspruch ansetzen, doch Lara fuhr ihm über den Mund.

„Tu es einfach, okay? Ich weiß schon, was ich mache!", sagte Lara mit gedämpften Ton und ließ ihn in der Eingangshalle stehen.

Lara zögerte nicht weiter, sie betrat ihr Zimmer und begann, sich zu umzuziehen.

Sie band ihre Haare hoch und flocht sie zu einem festen Zopf und zog sich komplett schwarze Klamotten an. Sie steckte ihre Infrarotbrille ein und steckte sich ihre beiden Zwillings- 9mm in die dafür vorgesehene Haltung an den Oberschenkeln. Dann richtete sie ihr Headset fest.

Winston hatte liebenswürdigerweise den Wagen schon vorgefahren. Lara verabschiedete sich kurz bei Zip, Winston und Alistor und stieg dann in den Wagen ein.

Die Dunkelheit brach ein, als Lara schließlich am benannten Ort eintraf. Es war eine abgelegte Villa, die von Efeu überwuchert war. Lara stellte den Wagen etwas weiter am Waldrand ab und stieg aus. Es roch stark nach Moder und feuchter Erde.

Lara ging zum Tor, das verblichen wie eines der Reliquien in den Gräbern war, in denen Lara schon gewesen war.

Als Lara sachte daran zog, durchzog ein gequältes Quietschen die Luft. Die Angeln des Tores waren ebenfalls moderig und nach stärkerem Ziehen stellte sie fest, das es nur locker angelehnt war.

Lara quetschte sich hindurch, um möglichst wenig Krach zu verursachen.

Der Boden, auf dem sie stand, war weich und mit Moos übersäht. Lara runzelte die Stirn, da das Gebäude ziemlich verlassen aussah.

Nach einigem verwirrten Versuchen, den Eingang zu finden, entdeckte sie schließlich ein fahles, rissiges Portal, das so verblichen war, das es mit den grauen Wänden verschmolzen zu sein schien.

Die Tür sah nicht sehr unnachgiebig aus und Lara trat dicht an die Tür heran.

Dann holte Lara aus und trat gegen die Tür.

Die Tür ächzte unter dem Tritt und zu Laras Erstaunen fiel sie nach hinten und landete mit einem lauten Dröhnen auf dem Boden.

Lara biss sich auf die Lippe und betete innerlich, dass das niemand gehört hatte; vorausgesetzt _hier war jemand_!

Sie wartete einen Moment, bis selbst das Echo verschwunden war. Anscheinend hatte niemand auf das laute Geräusch geachtet und Lara trat ein.

Die Eingangshalle war genauso verstaubt und rissig, wie die Außenfassade. Das meiste schien schon allein unter ihren Blicken zu Staub zu zerfallen.

Lara folgte dem Flur in einen engeren, da die anderen zum Teil verschüttet oder zerstört waren.

Ihre Schritte hallten gespenstisch von den Wänden wieder und ließen sich Zeit, um zu verklingen.

Der Flur mündete in einer weiteren riesigen Halle, die wohl früher als Wohnzimmer diente. An der hinteren Wand war ein verstaubter alter Kamin mit zwei Kronleuchtern auf dem Sims.

Die Möbel, die verstreut im Raum standen, waren mit Laken zugedeckt.

Aus diesem Raum führte kein anderer Weg. Eine Sackgasse also.

Lara runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, das sie zurück gehen sollte, um einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, ihr Bauch befahl ihr aber genau das Gegenteil, nämlich zu bleiben und den Raum etwas weiter zu untersuchen.

Wie immer hörte sie natürlich auf ihr Bauchgefühl und untersuchte den Raum weiter.

Fast schon sicher hatte sie mit einer Geheimkammer gerechnet, die sich irgendwo am Kamin öffnen ließ, aber sie konnte nirgends einen Hebel, geschweige denn Knopf oder Druckplatte finden.

Wie eine Verrückte untersuchte sie den Raum, kippte die Möbel um und untersuchte die Wände. Nichts.

Schließlich ging sie soweit, die Regale von der Wand zu ziehen; ihr Bauchgefühl wurde immer stärker und irgendwie _wusste_ sie, das es hier noch mehr gab. Schließlich gab sie es auf, total verschwitzt, verstaubt und außer Atem.

Als sie Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen, grummelte ihr Bauch verächtlich und auf dem Rückweg warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick in den antiken Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Ihre Haare waren leicht zerzaust und ihre Kleidung mit Staub überzogen.

Gleichgültig wischte sie etwas Staub vom Körper und strich sich die Haare glatt und ging weiter; plötzlich stutzte sie.

Ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich und langsam trat sie zurück. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in den Spiegel und überlegte; irgendetwas störte sie an diesem Bild. Dort stand sie in ihren dunklen Klamotten und starrte angestrengt in den Spiegel; im Hintergrund der Kamin, die Kronleuchter, die Regale und der breite Kirschholztisch.

Laras Herz blieb für wenige Sekunden stehen. Das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern. Wie zur Bestätigung blickte sie nach hinten und ihre Verstellung wurde befürwortet. Nirgends, wirklich nirgends konnte sie einen _Kirschholztisch_ stehen sehen, hier existierte _überhaupt_ kein Tisch!

Lara wandte sich mit erhöhtem Herzschlag wieder dem Spiegel zu und tat das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Sie zog einer ihrer Waffen und schoss mitten in den Spiegel.

Der Spiegel wurde zerschmettert und die Splitter flogen in alle Richtungen; Lara duckte sich, um verschont zu bleiben.

Es war, wie sie sich gedacht hatte; hinter dem Spiegel war ein kleiner Durchgang, kaum größer als ein Lift. Weit hinten, von einer Lampe erleuchtet, stand ein Kirschholztisch.

Also hatte ihr Bauchgefühl wieder einmal richtig gedeutet. Ohne weiter an die Gefahren zu denken, die sie nun vielleicht erwarten würden, zog sie den Kopf ein und kroch in den Gang hinein.

Er war nicht wirklich lang; keine fünf Meter war auch schon Ende und Lara kroch heraus.

Der Tisch und zwei Lampen schienen die einzigen Gegenstände in diesem kalten, unwirtlichem Flur zu sein. Ein Stück hinter dem Tisch führte eine steinerne Wendeltreppe in die Dunkelheit.

Lara bekam eine Gänsehaut. Die Kälte hier war spürbar und es roch vermodert und merkwürdig nach... Tod.

Lara hasste den faulenden Geruch von Leichen.

Trotz all diesen Tatsachen trat sie zur Wendeltreppe und begann, sie hinabzusteigen; sie hatte schon schlimmeres durchgemacht.

Unten angekommen war dieser Geruch schon etwas verblasst, aber nicht gewichen.

Sie kam schließlich in einem weiten, dunklen Raum an. Sie war eindeutig alleine. Sie schwelgte in absoluter Stille. Es waren zwar Geräusche da, doch Lara schien sie nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Okay, sie tat das ständig, wenn sie in irgendwelchen Gräbern war, aber diese Stille war schon fast... beängstigend. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie der letzte Mensch auf der Welt.

Große, steinerne Fenster waren oben an der Wand angebracht. Fahles Mondlicht floss wie flüssiges Licht in den Raum und brachte etwas Helligkeit. Von hier hörte sie das Brausen des Windes in den Bäumen und den prasselnden Regen. Die Luft war feucht und kühl.

Lara atmete tief ein und aus und trat weiter in den Raum. Ihre Schritte hallten wie anklagende Schreie von den Wänden wieder.

Alles in ihr schrie danach, umzukehren und nicht weiter zugehen.

Doch sie ging weiter. Immer weiter.

Bis sie schließlich die andere Seite erreichte und in den nächsten Raum trat.

Lara verschlug es den Atem, als sie in den Raum eintrat. Der Gestank nach faulendem Fleisch war ihr unerträglich. Lara versuchte, ihren Puls damit zu beruhigen, indem sie sich zuflüsterte, das es wahrscheinlich nur eine verendete Ratte war.

Doch ihre Gefühle sprachen eindeutig eine andere Sprache. Jede Faser ihres Körpers spürte die Kälte und Trostlosigkeit dieses Ortes und fast körperlich spürte sie entsetzlich stumme Schreie, die von der Umgebung kam. Die Blutflecke an den Wänden und die einzelnen Foltergeräte, die im Raum standen, erzählten eine Geschichte von entsetzlichem Grauen und Verbrechen.

Sie fröstelte und fragte sich plötzlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, warum ihr an den Artefakten immer so viel lag; sie hatte wahrlich schon viel Schreckliches erlebt, doch nie hatte sie zugelassen, es in Frage zu stellen, was sie tat.

Nun, ganz plötzlich, fragte sie sich, warum sie so viel aufs Spiel setzte, warum sie all dieses Grauen über sich ergehen ließ, für _Artefakte!_ Lara wollte den Gedanken vertreiben, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz.

Um sich zu vergewissern, das sie nicht alleine war (dem war sie sich momentan nicht sicher), stellte sie das Headset richtig ein.

Alles, was sie bekam, war ein schreckliches Rauschen. Lara staunte. Das hatte sie noch nie erlebt, das sie mit ihrem Headset keinen Empfang bekam.

Also nicht. Sie schaltete es wieder aus und wünschte sich plötzlich, sie wäre nicht hier, sondern ganz woanders. Oder wenigstens nicht alleine hier!

Wo waren nur ihre Neugier und ihr Abenteuersinn geblieben, die sie immer durch solche Orte trieben, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren? An diesem Tag schienen diese Emotionen einfach nicht kommen zu wollen.

Neben ihr verlief eine Treppe ein kleines Stück weiter nach oben zu einer Tür, aber diese war zerstört und der Eingang war durch Geröll vollkommen blockiert.

Links von ihr war ein Durchgang, der mitten ins Schwarze führte. Den Gang, der als einziger ungefährlich wirkte, überging sie merkwürdigerweise gedankenverloren.

Also trat sie in den dunklen Raum.

Und bereute es auch gleich. Sie wusste schon im Voraus, was sie erwarten würde, noch ehe sie eine ihrer Fackeln entzündet hatte und es stellte all ihre schrecklichsten und grausamsten Vorstellungen in den Schatten.

Der Gestank von Leichen und verrottendem Fleisch nahm hier seinen Höhepunkt und lieber hätte sie sich jetzt von einer Klippe gestürzt, als die Fackel anzumachen.

Zum ersten Mal überkam sie eine richtige Gänsehaut.

Sie wusste, das hier irgendwo irgendwelche Leichen liegen mussten und sie hasste diese Anblicke.

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, _wie_ sie die Leichen (und es war sicher, das dort welche waren) vorfinden würde, wäre sie zurückgewichen und hätte einen anderen Weg gesucht.

So aber stellte sie sich unwissend und völlig ahnungslos ihrem Schicksal.

Sie zog einer der praktischen Fackeln heraus und entzündete sie. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war eine riesige Säule in der Mitte des Raumes.

Fast monoton untersuchte sie den Boden, als würde sie dort zahlreiche Leichen finden, aber es gab keine einzige!

Lara atmete erleichtert auf und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne. Als sie einige Schritte nach vorne tat und das Licht an den Wänden schimmerte, wusste sie, was so verfault roch.

An den Wänden hingen, mit den Händen an Holzbretter genagelt, mehrere Leichen. Lara unterdrückte mit einem Schaudern einen Schrei, trotzdem stand in ihren Augen das Grauen.

Leichen, blasse, halb vergammelte Leichen. Die meisten hatten leere Augenhöhlen und nur noch wenige Haut- und Fleischfetzen gingen an ihnen. Der Kiefer war heruntergeklappt, als wären die Leichen im Schreien gestorben, doch im anderen Sinne gab es den Leichen einen grinsenden, boshaften Ausdruck.

Wie Lara auffiel waren die Fingerkuppen von den Händen getrennt worden; wahrscheinlich, damit sie später keine Fingerabdrücke mehr nachweisen konnten.

Die Bäuche waren bei manchen aufgeschlitzt und verdorrtes Gedärme hing zum Teil aus dem Bauch.

Bei einem waren die Beine zerkaut und abgenagt, vielleicht irgendein Ungeziefer.

Laras Augen aber waren auf die Gesichter gerichtet.

Sie waren von Schmerz und Grauen gezeichnet.

Lara überfiel wieder und wieder ein Schauder und sie fragte sich, was für ein Wesen so etwas tun würde. Vorsichtig trat sie weiter, doch ihr Blick war noch immer auf die Leichen gerichtet, als wären sie etwas bedrohliches. _Es sind nur tote Körper_, dachte sie und versuchte, sich innerlich zu beruhigen.

Schließlich hatte sie auch schon in Gräbern Leichen gesehen. Sie schauderte. _Aber nicht solche_, dachte Lara entsetzt.

Ihr Magen zog sich quälend zusammen und sie übergab sich in der nächsten Ecke. Dort blieb sie einen Moment hastig atmend stehen, bis sie sich schließlich dazu durchrang, sich wieder aufzurichten.

Schnell zwang sie sich, weiterzugehen. Der Weg zur gegenüberliegenden Tür schien ihr plötzlich lang und quälend.

Sie legte die Hand auf die Klinge und dachte, dass das wohl nicht das letzte war.

Lara drückte die Tür langsam auf und schob sich in den Raum.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf. So erleichtert, wie sie schon lange nicht mehr war. Dort, im silbrigen Mondenschein, stand die Herrin des Rads. Ihre Augen funkelten im Mondenschein und sie warf lange Schatten.

Lara ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und streckte bereits die Hand nach ihr aus, als ihr klar wurde: _Das war zu einfach!_

Doch da war es auch schon zu spät. Lara keuchte erschrocken, als es ein verdächtiges Klicken gab; sie wich zurück, aber nicht schnell genug.

Der Boden teilte sich unter ihr und sie fiel in die Dunkelheit. Im letzten Moment streckte sie die Hand aus, um sich am Rand festzuhalten, doch sie rutschte ab und stürzte.

Ein spitzer Schrei drang ihr von den Lippen, dann gab es kurz einen durchdringenden Schmerz, ihre Sinne wurden in Finsternis getaucht und sie sah nichts mehr...

Zip trommelte mit den Zeigefingern auf der Tischplatte herum. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zur Uhr. Es war schon sehr spät und Lara hätte längst zurück sein müssen.

Alistor saß neben ihm und las sich einen Papierbogen durch.

Zip richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den PC, und er trommelte schneller.

Alistor seufzte und sah auf. „Hör auf, auf dem Tisch rumzutrommeln. Du störst."

Zip zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Lara hat sonst nie so lange gebraucht und wenn, hätte sie uns per Headset Bescheid gesagt. Mich lässt das Gefühl nicht los, das sie in Schwierigkeiten ist."

„Du machst dir _zuviel_ Sorgen! Lara geht es gut, sie ist nicht naiv. Du wirst schon sehen, sie müsste bald wieder kommen."

Zip nickte langsam, aber das Gefühl ließ ihn trotzdem nicht los.

In den letzten Jahren hatten sie eine enge Beziehung aufgebaut und Lara war mittlerweile fast wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn. Er spürte es, wenn sie in Gefahr war.

Er horchte auf, als Alistor anfing, seine Unterlagen, die er eben noch durchgelesen hatte, in eine Aktentasche stopfte.

„Ich muss los", sagte er hastig, mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Zip runzelte die Stirn. „Ach, wirklich? Wo willst du denn noch hin, um diese Uhrzeit?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage.

„Nirgends", sagte Alistor eilig und streifte sich seine Jacke über.

Zip zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie bitte?"

Alistor schloss nun hektisch den Aktenkoffer und sagte: „Äh.. ich habe heute Abend... wieder einen Vortrag. Im Bluemoon, weißt du? Ich glaube, ich bin schon zu spät. Bye!"

Alistor packte den Koffer und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Zip sah ihm immer noch stirnrunzelnd nach.

Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn. _Irgendetwas_ stimmte hier nicht.

Ganz und gar nicht.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Naaa? Wie hat es euch gefallen? ;D

Vielen Dank noch mal an meine Reviewer, meine abf sassi und riham :D Und natürlich an Cora und laragirl007 ;) Ich froi mich immer über reviews also nich so schüchtern xD is auch umsonst! ;D

Riham: Das hat letztes Mal so lange gedauert, weil ich noch sehr viel mit der Schule zu tun hatte!!

Tomb Raider- Cora (hoffntlich hab ich dich richtig geschrieben xD):

Sorry das ich dir noch nicht auf deine Email geantwortet habe, aber mein Computer versendet die irgendwie nicht an diese Adresse. Hast du vielleicht eine private? Dann könnte ich dir auch mal zurückschreiben ;D

So, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht, dann pls Review ;) hab ich echt nix gegen xD!!


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

Als Lara erwachte, dröhnte ihr Kopf. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen, doch das brachte nicht viel; sie befand sich in einem dunklen Schacht.

Sie richtete den Blick nach oben und sah, das sich die Luke wieder geschlossen hatte. Die Dunkelheit in diesem Raum war fast greifbar und Lara wurde von Gänsehaut gejagt. Die Luft roch feucht und moderig, aber nicht nach Leichen; das beruhigte Lara ungemein. Von Leichen hatte sie erst einmal genug.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und streckte tastend eine Hand aus. Sie taumelte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, bis ihre Fingerspitzen kühle Wand erreichten.

Sie tastete sich weiter und folgte der Wand, bis sie in einen kleinen, engen Flur kam. Kurz darauf entflammte eine Fackel, ein Stück weiter vorne. Lara kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich langsam an das Licht zu gewöhnen und öffnete immer weiter ihre braunen Augen, bis sie sich einigermaßen daran gewöhnt hatte.

Ein Stück weiter war ein riesiges Gitter vor einem Ausgang gespannt und Lara bewegte sich ein paar Schritte vorwärts- bevor sie ein gewaltiges Knurren sie zurückzucken ließ. Laras Blut gefror ihr in den Adern und sie wartete einen Moment. Ein Moment lang war Stille, und dann, ganz plötzlich, gab es ein lautes Knallen, ein Brüllen und ein riesiges Tier, mit dunklem Fell preschte gegen das Gitter.

Lara schrie erschrocken auf und zog ihre Waffe; sie verpasste dem Vieh ein Kopfschuss und es kippte jaulend nach hinten. Ihr Herz klopfte wild und laut und mit starrem Blick betrachtete sie die riesige Leiche. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zur Seite und sie sah einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Hebel. Eilig ging sie darauf zu, und ihr wurde bewusst, das sie schon wieder den gleichen Fehler beging.

Ihr blieb nicht mehr genug Zeit zum Schreien, als sich der Boden unter ihr teilte. Sie griff nach der nächsten Kante und erreichte sie- doch sie rutschte ab und fiel.

Doch ein Stück weiter ertastete ihre Hand wiederum eine Kante und nun hielt sie sich widerspenstig fest. Sie blieb hängen.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie ein paar kleine Steinchen in die Dunkelheit fallen- nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien ihr, hörte sie ein dumpfes Geräusch, als die Steinchen auf dem Boden ankamen.

Sie hatte Glück gehabt. Wäre sie gefallen, gäbe es sie jetzt nicht mehr.

Sie richtete ihren Blick nach oben und griff nun auch mit der zweiten Hand nach der Kante. Leicht im Schatten verborgen konnte sie eine kleine Nische ausmachen.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und zog sich in die Nische.

Staub drang in ihre Lunge und sie hustete heftig. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie tastete die Wand langsam ab. Schließlich umfassten ihre Finger einen kleinen Hebel.

Sie versuchte, ihn nach oben zu drücken, aber er ließ sich nicht nach oben bewegen. Also bewegte sie ihn nach unten, aber auch so funktionierte es nicht. Als zog sie ihn zu sich dieses Mal gab er nach.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein Quietschen, dann ein Rauschen. Es wurde immer lauter und langsam dämmerte es Lara.

_Wasser!_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie glücklich darüber sein sollte.

Sie stützte sich am Rand ab und blickte nach unten. Das Licht der Fackel über ihr erleuchtete die seichten Wellen des immer höher steigenden Wassers. Und es stieg wahnsinnig schnell. Zu schnell für Laras Geschmack.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte es sie erreicht. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Klamotten voll sogen, als das Wasser die Nische füllte. Ohne weiter zu denken holte sie tief Luft und tauchte unter.

Sie tauchte oben wieder auf und kletterte schnell aus dem Wasser. Doch sie spürte wie das Wasser immer weiter stieg und sogar die große Halle dahinter in rasantem Tempo ausfüllte.

Als das Wasser ihren Bauchnabel erreichte, watete sie bis zum Hebel vor dem Gitter und zog ihn aufatmend.

Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion. Sie hielt gespannt den Atem an.

Kurz darauf wurde das Tor mit Schwung aufgestoßen und Lara wurde zurückgeworfen. Sie fiel platschend ins Wasser und schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Sie musste jetzt zusehen. Kurz bevor der Tunnel ganz ausgefüllt wurde, atmete sie tief ein und aus und tauchte mit Schwung unter. Fließend tauchte sie durch das Tor und versuchte, sich so kurz wie möglich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Direkt vor ihr, keine zweihundert Meter entfernt, war der nächste Ausgang. Licht schimmerte von oben hinein.

Hektisch begann sie, darauf zuzuschwimmen. Ihr wurde bewusst, das sie unbedingt ihr Tauchtraining aufbessern musste.

Sie schwamm immer weiter und blickte kurz nach oben; das Wasser hatte die Halle ausgefüllt. Durch die Strömung spürte sie, dass das Wasser aufgehört hatte zu fließen.

Irgendwann, in der Mitte spürte sie, wie der Mangel an Luft sie enorm schwächte. Ihre Muskeln fühlten sich schwach an und ihre Züge waren nicht mehr so kräftig. In ihren Beinen zog der Muskelkater.

Kaum hatte sie die Mitte des Raumes erreicht, wurde ihr schwummrig vor Augen und ihr wurde klar: _Das schaffe ich nicht. Ich werde sterben!_ Ihre Lunge brannte und sie war immer kurz vorm Einatmen, doch sie stoppte sich immer dabei.

Schließlich fiel ihr Blick- zufällig!- auf den Boden. Dort lagen überall Splitter eines zerstörten Spiegels. Sie sah sich selber mit braunem, fließenden Haaren und bleicher Haut. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet. Ihre Wangen hatten einen roten Schimmer im Licht...

Hektisch blickte Lara nach oben und sah erleichtert zarte Wellen- die Oberfläche! Fünf Meter über ihr war ein kleiner Durchgang und ein Rest Treppenansatz ragte ins Wasser.

Lara stieß sich vom Boden ab und schwamm mit letzter Kraft nach oben. Es war eine paradoxe Erleichterung, als ihr Kopf durch die Oberfläche stieß.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und zog sich an den Rand. Dort legte sie einen Moment den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme und schloss Erholung suchend die Augen.

Nach einiger Zeit bekam sie schließlich langsam Gänsehaut vom Wasser und zog sich heraus.

Ihre Haare waren strähnig und ihre Klamotten klebten ihr nass am Körper und modellierten unvorteilhaft ihre Kurven. Lautlos durchquerte sie den Flur, in dem sie stand und gelangte in eine riesige, kunstvolle Halle.

Fackeln brannten an den Wänden und links neben ihr schimmerte klares Wasser. Erstaunt trat sie an das Ufer und blickte nach unten.

Sie erkannte das Tor, durch das sie fast geschwommen wäre und dahinter, halb im Schatten verborgen, einen riesigen Fisch mit gewaltigen Dolchzähnen.

Wenn sie weiter geschwommen wäre, wäre dies ihr sicherer Tod gewesen.

Erschaudernd wandte sie sich ab und verließ auch diese Halle durch eine Tür hinter einer Ecke.

In diesem Flur war es um einiges dunkler, doch Lara fand sich gut zurecht.

Es war totenstill. Das einzige, was sie vernahm, war ihr eigenes Herzklopfen und ihr Atem. Ihre Schritte hallten dreidimensional im Gang wieder.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, als sie schließlich nach einigen Abzweigungen und leichtem Muskelkater wieder Licht am Ende des Ganges erkannte.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf und lief auf den Ausgang zu.

Als sie den nächsten Raum betrat, wurde sie von grellem Licht geblendet. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihre Umgebung.

Sie stand auf einer Metallplattform. In der Mitte dieser riesigen Halle war ein großes Wasserbecken platziert und rechts von sich verlief eine Treppe nach unten. Links von ihr allerdings ging die Plattform weiter und von dort sah sie eine Treppe nach oben verlaufen.

Angespannt trat sie zur Treppe, die nach oben verlief, und bestieg sie. Lara blickte nach oben und staunte, wie hoch sie ging.

Fast gemütlich joggte sie die Treppe nach oben und schnappte oben angekommen nach Luft. Ihre Lunge brannte und sie hatte fürchterliches Seitenstechen.

Direkt vor ihr lag eine unscheinbare Tür. Sie zog an der Klinke, aber sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Verschlossen. Also andere Methode.

Lara holte mit dem Bein aus und trat mit einem Xena- reifen Tritt die Tür ein.

Am liebsten hätte sie einen Freudenschrei ausgestoßen, als sie im seichten Mondlicht die Herrin des Rads erkennen konnte. Völlig außer Atem ging sie auf die Statue zu und griff nach ihr, als sie plötzlich einen Schrei vernahm und sich umdrehte.

Jemand stürzte sich von hinten auf sie und reflexartig tat Lara eine Rolle, um den Angreifer zu entwischen.

Sie hörte, wie er dumpf auf den Boden fiel und sie schnellte herum. Sie sah ein Gewehr, das neben ihm lag und zog es zu sich.

Der Angreifer rappelte sich wieder auf und sah sie angriffslustig an. Lara erkannte den Kerl wieder, der sie in ihrem Anwesen bedroht hatte.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei sprang er wieder auf sie zu. Lara hob die Arme, griff nach ihm und zog im richtigen Moment ihr Bein vor. Er stürzte über ihr Bein und rollte etwas weiter, bis er auf dem Rücken liegen blieb.

Lara hetzte ihm nach, packte das Gewehr und hielt ihm mit einem Fuß am Boden.

Dann rammte sie ihm das Ende des Gewehrs in die Kehle und zwang ihn, zu ihr aufzusehen. Keuchend wischte sie sich eine klitschnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Kennen wir uns nicht?", fragte sie atemlos, aber auch etwas belustigt.

Der Kerl knurrte etwas, doch Lara verstand es nicht.

„Sie sind auch für die Anrufe in letzter Zeit verantwortlich, nicht wahr?"

Wieder murmelte er etwas abfälliges und Lara drückte das Gewehr etwas fester in seine Kehle.

„Anscheinend ja. Sagen Sie mir jetzt, was Sie hier spielen! Was wollen Sie mit dieser Statue? Was haben Sie vor?"

Er schloss einen Moment die Augen ,als wolle er sich schnell erholen, dann schnellte er vor und versuchte, aufzustehen, doch Lara hielt ihn unerbittlich am Boden fest.

„Reden Sie!"

Sie drückte das Gewehr noch etwas fester zu, bis er schließlich röchelnd eine Antwort gab.

„Ich.. ich hab nicht..."

„Wie bitte?" Lara verminderte den Druck etwas, damit er sprechen konnte.

„Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!", sagte er schließlich grimmig; Schweißtropfen standen ihm auf der Stirn.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht... Wollen Sie mich übers Ohr hauen?", höhnte sie und drückte wieder fester.

Der Kerl griff nun nach dem Ende und versuchte es wegzuschieben, aber er war nicht stark genug.

„Aber es stimmt!", rief er. „Ich sollte nur diese verdammte Statue ausliefern. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mein Auftraggeber damit vorhat, verdammte Scheiße! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Ich bin nur der Handlanger!"

„Wer sollte sonst dahinter stecken?", fragte Lara.

„Das darf ich nicht sagen... sonst töten sie mich!"

„Und wenn Sie es _nicht_ sagen, töte _ich_ sie. Sie dürfen wählen!"

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Dann antwortete er mit schwerer Zunge: „Es sind die C.O.G.! Ich kenne den Auftraggeber nicht persönlich, aber ich weiß, das ihr Sitz in Amerika ist! Sie haben mich beauftragt, diese Statue unter allen Umständen zu besorgen! Und mit diesen gottverdammten Anrufen habe ich nichts zu tun! Glauben Sie, ich habe nichts besseres zu tun, als irgendwelchen Leuten Klingelstreiche zu spielen?"

„Wissen Sie, was C.O.G. damit vorhat?"

„Nein... ich weiß nur, das es etwas Großes ist. Sie lassen niemanden an ihren Plänen teilhaben. Wenn jemand zuviel weiß, muss er sterben! Sie wären keine Ausnahme!"

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen!", sagte Lara und nahm das Gewehr weg.

Sie nahm die Statue weg und steckte sie in ihre Tasche. Der Typ lieg keuchend am Boden liegen.

Lara achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern sagte nur noch im Vorbeigehen: „Sehen Sie zu, das Sie das Land verlassen, das Sie sich eine neue Identität zulegen, oder sonst was. Sonst sind die demnächst toter als diese Leichen da drin!", sie deutete auf die Kammer mit den Leichen.

„Das war ebenfalls ihr Werk.", kam es schließlich von ihm. „Das waren die Verräter, die Schiss bekommen haben. So enden Hochverräter nun einmal in der C.O.G.. Ich rate Ihnen nur, legen Sie sich nicht mit Ihnen ab!"

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern und entgegnete: „Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen!"

Lara drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und öffnete ihre Haustür. Sie atmete tief durch. Endlich zu Hause.

Gleich würde sie sich erst einmal ein schönes Bad genehmigen und dann ins Bett gehen.

Als sie die Treppe betrat, kam Zip ihr entgegen.

„Lara! Oh Mann, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"

Lara hob eine Augenbraue und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Du machst dir Sorgen um mich? Seit wann zweifelst du an meiner Fähigkeit, auf mich selbst aufpassen zu können?"

Zip tat dies mit einem Handwinken ab. „Und? Hast du die Herrin wieder?"

Lara nickte müde und gähnte. „Und ich hab noch was anderes herausgefunden. Aber morgen, ja? Ich bin echt müde und will gleich schlafen gehen. Wo ist denn Alistor?"

„Er hat... einen Vortrag... im Bluemoon"; gestand Zip. Lara sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Bluemoon? War da nicht irgendwas?"

„Alistors Vortrag"; entgegnete Zip trocken, doch Lara schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

„Ich meine etwas anderes... irgendetwas war da... na ja, okay, dann bis Morgen, ja? Gute Nacht. Grüß Alistor von mir, wenn du ihn heute Abend noch siehst."

„Mach ich. Gute Nacht, Lara."

Lara betrat ihr Zimmer, während Zip sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aufmachte.

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, zu baden, aber da sie nun so schnell wie möglich ins Bett wollte, duschte sie sich nur warm ab und föhnte sich die Haare trocken.

Dann zog sie sich für die Nacht um und ging ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie ausnahmsweise nicht der Wecker, sondern Zip. „Hey, aufwachen Lara!" Schlaftrunken öffnete sie die Augen.

„Häh?"

„Nun komm schon, es ist wichtig!"

Angenervt befreite sie sich aus Zips Griff und drehte sich um. „Lass mich! Ich will schlafen..."

„Nein, Lara, es ist wirklich wichtig! Es geht um Alistor..."

Schlagartig war Laras Müdigkeit verflogen und sie setzte sich auf. Ungläublich blickte sie in Zips Gesicht. „_Was_?"

Er schluckte und sie konnte sehen, wie blass er unter der dunklen Haut war. „Ich sagte doch, das Alistor gestern Abend einen Vortrag halten musste. Er wurde heute morgen mit schweren Verletzungen vor dem Bluemoon gefunden!"

Lara riss die Augen auf und einen Moment war Stille; sie brauchte Zeit, um die Worte richtig zu begreifen.

Dann schlug sie die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett.

Zip war bereits angezogen und war im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen. „Ich fahr schon mal meinen Wagen vor, ja?"

Lara nickte tonlos und verzichtete dank der Dringlichkeit auf eine kalte Morgendusche. Sie zog sich eine dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt mit einem flammendem Herzen an. Dann band sie sich die Haare lose zusammen, zog ihre Schuhe an und ging nach unten.

Zip wartete schon vor der Haustür auf sie und winkte ihr aufgeregt zu.

**Vor dem Bluemoon**

Lara öffnete hastig die Autotür, als sie auf den Parkplatz vor dem Bluemoon parkten und konnte schon von weiter entfernt das Blaulicht der Polizei erkennen. Ein bestimmter Bereich vor der Eingangstür war umzäunt und einige Polizisten drängten mit den Händen neugierige Passanten zurück.

Hier und da sah sie einen Reporter, mit der Kamera im Anschlag. Angespannt ging sie mit schnellen Schritten auf die Umzäunung zu und achtete nicht weiter auf Zip.

Sie erkannte hinter einigen Polizeiwagen einen Rettungswagen und sie hörte noch, wie die Hintertüren zugestoßen worden und der Motor angestellt wurde. Kurz darauf rollte er vom Parkplatz, Richtung Krankenhaus.

Zielstrebig suchte sie sich einen hageren, jüngeren Polizisten aus, der sich gerade Notizen machte und trat auf ihn zu.

„Entschuldigung"; sagte sie deutlich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und der Polizist hob den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Misses, aber wir dürfen keine Fragen beantworten. Und bitte keine Fotos"; mahnte er, wohl in der Annahme, sie wäre eine Reporterin.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Interviews oder sonst für ein Käseblatt zu machen. Ich bin eine eng vertraute vom Opfer und möchte bitte wissen, was passiert ist.", entgegnete Lara gereizt.

Der Polizist runzelte die Stirn und Lara konnte fast sehen, wie es heftig hinter seiner schweißnassen Stirn arbeitete.

Schließlich rang er sich durch und sagte langsam, als sei er sich immer noch nicht sicher: „Ihr Freund wurde heute morgen um etwa zwei Uhr morgens von einem Unbekannten attackiert. Von Tatwaffe und Täter fehlt jede Spur. Er hat einige Prellungen erlitten und eine innere Blutung im Kopf. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob er durchkommen wird. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist gering, aber ich will Sie nicht beunruhigen. Fragen Sie doch einen der Ärzte, die noch hier sind. Die wissen mehr davon. Und"; er beugte sich leicht zu ihr und sie konnte deutlich Zigarettengestank wahrnehmen, „bitte erzählen Sie nicht einem meiner Kollegen oder meinem Chef, das ich es Ihnen erzählt habe. Das könnte meinen Job kosten!"

Lara nickte geschäftig und sagte : „Ist schon klar!"

Der Polizist nickte noch einmal desinteressiert und machte sich dann wieder an seine Notizen.

„Na? Schon was herausgefunden?"

Lara wandte sich um und blickte in Zips ernstes Gesicht. „Ja. Sie wissen nicht, ob Alistor über den Berg kommt."

Zip kratzte sich am Kinn und fragte leise: „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Lara antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur in eine bestimmte Richtung.

„Lara?"

Nach einigen Sekunden machte sie den Mund auf und sagte: „Als erstes verschwinden wir von hier. Es ist mir unangenehm von einem Bullen beobachtet zu werden. Vor allem, wenn man bei ihm sowieso schon gewisses Misstrauen erweckt hat..."

Zip folgte ihrem Blick zu einem Mann in dunkler Uniform. Er hatte dunkles Haar und hellgrüne Augen.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er, doch Lara schüttelte den Kopf. „Später. Ich möchte jetzt ins Krankenhaus, um mehr über den Überfall zu erfahren, in Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung. Komm"; wies Zip an und zusammen gingen sie zum Wagen. Kaum hatten sie ihn erreicht, bemerkte Lara, das jemand ihnen gefolgt war. Es war Mr Cartney.

„Ach, was für eine Überraschung, ausgerechnet _Sie_ hier anzutreffen", sagte er mit seiner leisen Stimme zu Lara.

„So?", sagte Lara und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Zip, der bereits halb im Auto saß, starrte nun abwechselnd Jason und Lara mit offenem Mund ab.

„Lara?", fragte er langsam, „Wollen wir?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie mit eisiger Stimme und ließ Cartney dabei nicht aus den Augen, „wir wollen."

„Nein", unterbrach Mr Cartney sie und hinderte sie am Einsteigen. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich aufs Revier zu begleiten."

„Warum? Bin ich etwa eine Verdächtige?", fragte sie scharf und sie wusste, das sie langsam unfreundlicher wurde.

„Nein. Das nicht", sagte er wieder leise, und Lara konnte förmlich dieses unausgesprochene „Noch nicht" spüren. „Aber ich möchte von Ihnen eine Aussage. Schließlich waren Sie eine enge vertraute vom Opfer, soweit ich mitgekommen bin." Lara runzelte die Stirn.

Cartney hatte ziemlich weit weg gestanden. Hatte er sie trotzdem belauscht? Und wenn ja, wie? Oder wusste er es einfach aus Recherchen?

„Außerdem... ist es nicht merkwürdig, das sie in diesen Fall genauso verwickelt sind, wie im Fall Lone? Und das beide Fälle vielleicht zusammenhängen?", fragte er und sie spürte, wie er immer eindringlicher und treffender wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf Sie mit dieser Anspielung hinauswollen, und ich will es auch nicht verstehen", sagte sie, mit einer Stimme, die Blut hätte gefrieren können; sie blickte sich zu Zip um und sagte: „Aber damit wir dieses Missverständnis ein für alle Mal klären, komme ich natürlich mit aufs Revier."

„Lara?" Erstaunt blickte sie wieder zu Zip, der sie besorgt ansah. „Und was ist mit Alistor?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Gib ihm schöne Grüße von mir, falls du mit ihm sprechen darfst. Ich werde nächstes Mal mitkommen, aber ich möchte das jetzt klären. Einverstanden?"

Zip zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er verständnisvoll und stieg ein.

Lara und Jason warteten noch, bis er fort gefahren war. Dann führte Mr Cartney sie zu seinem Dienstwagen und sie setzte sich auf den Nebensitz.

Jason stieg ein und fuhr los. Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie nur, dann brach die Frage aus Lara heraus, die ihr auf der Zunge lag.

„Sie haben etwas gegen mich, nicht wahr?"

Sie blickte so unauffällig wie möglich zu ihm hinüber und erkannte ein knappes Lächeln.

„Das stimmt nicht."; sagte er schließlich. „Ich finde Ihre Verhältnisse nur Interessant. Haben Sie schon einmal gemerkt, das die, die Sie nicht mögen, sehr schnell tot sind?"

„Alistor ist ein guter Freund von mir!", sagte sie laut und mit Nachdruck.

„Ihr Freund ist auch nicht tot. Nur schwer verletzt. Außerdem rede ich nicht von den Fällen Lone und ihrem Freund. Ich rede von Vorfällen, die schon eine Weile zurückliegen. "

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen"; entgegnete Lara stur.

Sie bogen in eine Seitengasse und parkten auf vor dem Revier. Lara stieg aus und knallte die Tür zu.

Jason Cartney kam zu ihr herüber und sagte: „Ich glaube, Sie wissen genau, was ich meine."

Sie bereute es langsam, mit ihm aufs Revier gekommen zu sein.

Lara sah ihm nicht in die Augen und erwiderte nichts. Sie wusste, das er Recht hatte. Auf Mord stand Lebenslänglich und der Satz „Es war Gegenwehr", würde ihr auch nicht viel weiterhelfen.

Doch bisher war sie immer glimpflich davon gekommen, dank ihren Freunden, die immer ein passendes Alibi für sie bereithatten, falls ihr einmal jemand auf die Spur kam. Und falls es einmal knapp wurde- sie hatte immer noch genug Geld für einen guten Anwalt. Sie hoffte, das es auch so bleiben würde.

Lara fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und folgte Mr Cartney in sein Büro.

Es war sehr stilvoll eingerichtet. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Bilder von berühmten Künstlern und neben seinem Tisch stand eine unschätzbar wertvoll aussehende Vase.

Es roch leicht nach Myrrhe und Lara setzte sich nach Aufforderung vor seinen Schreibtisch. Während er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederließ, ließ Lara ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Pult. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beharrlich, dann lehnte sich Jason zurück.

Auch Lara räusperte sich und fing an, zu sprechen.

„Wollten Sie mir nicht Fragen stellen?", fragte sie, um ihn auf das Wesentliche zu lenken. Er musterte sie noch eine Weile, dann sagte er: „ Das wollte ich tatsächlich, Miss Croft. Sie waren... entschuldigen Sie, ich meine natürlich, Sie _sind_ eine vertraute des Opfers. Wussten Sie davon, das er letzte Nacht zum Bluemoon ging?"

Lara schluckte trocken. Die Wahrheit war, sie hatte es nicht gewusst, bis Zip ihr Bescheid gesagt hatte. „Ich wusste davon"; log sie mit emotionsloser Stimme.

„Wussten Sie auch, mit wem er sich treffen würde?"

„Nein. Er sagte mir, dass er einen Vortrag halten würde. Ich wusste nichts davon."

„Hatte er sich in letzter Zeit irgendwie anders verhalten?"

Lara kam seine merkwürdige geistliche Abwesenheit in den Sinn, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er verhielt sich ganz normal." Lara konnte aus seinem Gesicht nichts lesen, aber er hatte ein merkwürdiges Blitzen in den Augen, ein triumphierendes, als wüsste er, das sie log.

„Was für ein Vortrag sollte das sein?"

„Ist das so wichtig?", fragte Lara ungeduldig; sie wollte hier wieder weg.

„Das ist es durchaus, Miss Croft. Also...?"

Lara antwortete ihm schlicht mit der Antwort „Ich weiß es nicht" und hörte sich die nächsten Fragen ruhig an.

Immer antwortete sie mit einer nichtsaussagenden Antwort oder gab einfach vor, von nichts zu wissen.

Schließlich, es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, räusperte sich Mr Cartney.

„Nun, Miss Croft, ich denke, das war alles.", sagte er und erhob sich. Auch Lara stand auf, voller Erleichterung und wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als ihr eine Frage in den Kopf schoss.

„Mr Cartney?", fragte sie.

Jason war dabei gewesen, etwas zu notieren, und sah nun auf. „Ja?"

„Nun.." Lara war die Frage unbehaglich.

„Ich habe keinen Wagen hier. Könnten Sie vielleicht..."

Mr Cartney lächelte schwach und nickte. „Natürlich, Miss Croft. Einen Augenblick."

Er schrieb seine Notiz zu Ende und richtete sich auf.

Er brachte sie dann schließlich nach Hause, und bevor sie den Wagen verlassen konnte, hielt er sie mit einer Hand zurück.

Leicht genervt und gleichzeitig fragend wandte sie sich um.

„Glauben Sie nicht, das sie jetzt bei mir aus dem Schneider sind, Miss Croft", sagte er leise, „Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten."

„Tun Sie das", erwiderte sie kühl, „aber ich persönlich habe in nächster Zeit keine Reise vor, und das Leben einer normalen Herzogin ist wirklich eintönig. Aber bitte...", sie machte eine einladende Bewegung, „.. Das ist Ihre Entscheidung."

Sie stieg aus und zog ihr Handy, als sie auf ihr Anwesen zutrat.

Mr Cartney sah ihr noch nach, bis die Tür hinter Ihr ins Schloss fiel. Er würde sie im Auge behalten.

Vielleicht sogar mehr, als ihr lieb war...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

So! Hoffentlich war es nicht allzu schrecklich zu lesen ;D

Bald kommt auch das nächste kap :D

Nochma einen schönen, glitzernden Dank an meine Reviewer! Ich liebe Reviews und ihr wisst gar nicht, wie glücklich ihr mich damit macht und wie sehr ihr mich motiviert!

Der Dank geht dieses Mal an meine abbf Saskia und an die liebe Tomb Raider –Cora

Tomb Raider Cora: Doch, doch, deine Adresse geht schon, und ich habe dir auch eine Nachricht geschickt. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie angekommen ist :D

Lg 3

LaraGirl007: Schön, das du doch noch weiterschreibst :D bin echt gespannt, was als nächstes passiert!

Ich weiß nicht, aber kann es sein, das du meine Emails gar nicht mehr empfängst? Könnte ja sein 

Bis danni 3


	6. Chapter 6 Eine Warnung

Tut mir Leid, das es soo lange gedauert hat! Ich war nur leider mit anderen Projekten beschäftigt. Aber ich habe diese Story nicht vergessen ;D und hier ist das neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Im Haus der drei Sonnen, fern von dieser Welt, _

_wo leuchtend die Räder des Schicksals rotieren _

_Im Haus der Geschichten ,die niemand erzählt,_

_wo Raumschiffe einsam im All explodieren _

_Im Schnellzug zur Hoffnung, der nirgendwo hält,_

_kämpft ein alter Spieler um sein letztes Geld... _

Haus der drei Sonnen- Nena

6. Kapitel

Wieder Zuhause bat Lara Winston, ihr einen Tee zu machen und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Sie sah sich etwas in ihrem Zimmer um und ihr Blick blieb an der Herrin des Rads hängen. Wie unschuldig sie in der Sonne glänzte!

Langsam ging sie auf die Statue zu und betrachtete sie traurig. Unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken, wie viele Opfer sie wegen dieser Statue schon akzeptieren musste.

Lara ließ sich vor der Herrin auf die Knie fallen und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Sachte strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger über die kühlen Konturen. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es hart- irgendwie schienen ihre Gedanken keinen Zusammenhang finden zu wollen.

„Was hat es nur mit dir auf sich?", fragte sie flüsternd und betrachtete das ruhige, fein gearbeitete Gesicht der Frau. „Was verbirgst du vor mir?" Es war, als erwarte sie eine Antwort von ihr, aber die Herrin lächelte nur selig und die Fragen erschienen ihr verwirrender denn je.

Als sie Schritte hörte, erhob sie sich seufzend, denn sie wollte nicht, das sie jemand dabei beobachtete, wie sie mit einer Statue sprach.

Winston betrat ihr Zimmer und stellte den Tee auf ihren Nachttisch. „Danke, Winston", sagte Lara freundlich.

Winston betrachtete sie mit einem väterlichen Ausdruck und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Lara?"

Lara nickte hastig und nahm einen Schluck vom heißen Tee, um eine Antwort hinaus zu zögern. Er war stark gesüßt und schon der erste Schluck schien sie schläfrig zu machen. „Alles in Ordnung, Winston. Es ist nichts", antwortete sie leise.

Sie wandte sich ab, um sich etwas gemütlicheres anzuziehen, aber sie begriff, das Winston sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Winston um und sagte mit leichtem Nachdruck: „Sie können jetzt gehen, Winston."

Er begriff, das Lara etwas allein sein wollte, und er war im Begriff sich abzuwenden. Dann hielt er aber inne und sagte: „Zip ist wieder zurück. Ich glaube, er wollte dich sprechen."

„Echt?" Die hübsche Grabräuberin blickte erstaunt auf. „Jetzt schon?" „Ja", antwortete der Butler schlicht. „Es gab wohl nicht viel zu bereden."

„Danke, Winston"; erwiderte Lara und hastete mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an ihm vorbei. Zweifelnd nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe und war schon neugierig darauf, was Zip ihr zu berichten hatte.

Er war sofort in seinem „Büro" anzutreffen. Er saß bereits wieder mit konzentrierter Miene vor seinem Bildschirm, sah aber auf, als Lara das Zimmer betrat.

„Hi, Lara", sagte er nüchtern. Lara runzelte die Stirn und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wie wars im Krankenhaus?" , fragte sie, um ihn auf das Thema COG zurückzulenken. „Na ja", sagte er tonlos, „Er war noch nicht wach, und im Schlaf reden tut er leider auch nicht. Deswegen konnte ich ihn noch nichts fragen. Aber er sah derbe aus, Lara- im Ernst. Ich hoffe nur, die Ärzte kriegen ihn wieder hin."

„Bestimmt", erwiderte Lara. Zip unterbrach seine Arbeit und sah sie neugierig an. „Und wie wars bei deinem Cop?"

Lara zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nichts interessantes. Er hat mir nur gedroht, mich im Auge zu behalten und ich denke, er ist überzeugt, das ich ein Schwerverbrecher schlimmster Art bin. Keine Ahnung, was er damit erreichen will."

„Aber du magst ihn", meinte Zip plötzlich und beobachtete sie scharf. Lara warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und fauchte: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

„Ach, komm schon, Lara-", fing er amüsiert an, aber sie unterbrach ihn sofort. „Hast du noch etwas über die COG herausgefunden?", fragte Lara sachlich.

Das Ablenkungsmanöver hatte wohl gefunkt, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst und er schüttelte wie benommen den Kopf. „Nichts. Gar nichts. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt- die scheinen unbekannter als der Dackel meiner Nachbarin."

„Oder sie wollen nicht, das sie bekannt werden", erwiderte Lara nachdenklich. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was die vorhaben! Das würde die Sache allgemein etwas leichter machen..."

„Seit wann ist ein Auftrag von Anfang an einfach?", meinte Zip nur. Lara seufzte bitter. „Es ist schlimm! Ich sitze hier und weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll..."

Plötzlich hellte sich Zips Miene auf. Lara sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Lara! Heute Abend ist bei Lord Collins, du weißt doch, der in der Nähe von Chester lebt, da ist heute Abend eine Ausstellung. Und soweit ich weiß, ist Collins ein Experte für.."

„Verschollene Mythen", beendete Lara den Satz und blickte einen Moment ausdruckslos ins Leere. Dann hellte sich auch ihre Miene auf. „Zip, du bist genial! Das ist es! Ich wette, wenn _er_ nichts darüber weiß, dann weiß es niemand. Danke!"

Zip lehnte sich lässig in seinen Stuhl zurück und winkte lässig. „No problem."

Nervös blickte Lara auf ihre Uhr- ja, wenn sie sich jetzt beeilte und sich im Flugzeug umzog, dann würde sie es rechtzeitig nach Chester schaffen.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer rannte sie Winston über den Weg. „Winston? Würden sie ein Privatjet für mich besorgen? Ich brauche ihn in einer Stunde. Unbedingt!", rief sie aufgeregt.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Lady Croft", sagte er förmlich, aber da war sie schon in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

Einige Stunden später betrat Lara, gerade noch rechtzeitig, das prunkvolle Anwesen des Lord Collins.

Sie trug ein weinrotes, eng anliegendes Cocktailkleid. Obwohl sie wirklich prachtvoll anzusehen war, fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht wohl in ihren Klamotten; in ihren Grabräuberklamotten konnte sie sich einfach ungestörter bewegen, ohne zu fürchten, das man zuviel sah oder das irgendetwas riss.

Vielleicht war sie darum so nervös, dies fiel allerdings nicht auf, da sie dies mit einer graziösen Körperhaltung und einem starren Gesichtsausdruck wie eine Porzellanfigur überdeckte.

Bei dieser Ausstellung hatte sie bisher niemanden getroffen, den sie kannte. Im Grunde war sie auch froh darüber.

Öfters flogen ihr lästige, lange Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht und sie ärgerte sich, die Haare nur zur Hälfte aufgesteckt zu haben; die untere Haarpartie lag ihr sanft um die Schultern.

Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten angetippt und überrascht wandte sie sich um. Und wer blickte sie da mit einem fast herablassendem Blick aus hellgrünen Augen an? Mr Cartney!

„Was suchen Sie denn hier?", fragte sie forsch, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. Zuerst wollte sie sich für diesen übereilten Satz entschuldigen, doch dann befand sie, das er ganz angebracht war.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mir heute hier eine Ausstellung ansehen. Das ist doch die richtige Adresse, nicht? Ist es nicht erstaunlich, das wir uns wie durch Schicksals Fügung immer wieder an den merkwürdigsten Orten wiedertreffen?" Sein Lächeln war eindeutig amüsiert.

„Was wäre das Leben ohne lästige Komplikationen?", fragte Lara schlicht und war im Begriff, sich abzuwenden.

„Sie bezeichnen unser Treffen also als Komplikation? Haben Sie etwa Angst vor mir?"

„Wie können sie es wagen!"; fauchte Lara wütend und hätte ihm am liebsten mitten in die Fresse gehauen. Und er grinste so überheblich.

„Oder...", er machte eine Kunstpause, die Lara zum Kochen brachte, „oder verheimlichen Sie etwas vor mir?"

Lara holte tief Luft, um die Wut zu dämpfen. „Oh ja", hauchte sie wütend, „da gibt es eine Menge, die ich vor Ihnen verheimliche. Und, ohne zu viel zu sagen, diese _Geheimnisse_ wären nicht sonderlich gut für Ihre Gesundheit."

Vermutlich dachte er an was weiß ich für Verschwörungen, während Lara nur daran dachte, ihm kräftig die Fresse zu polieren.

Mr Cartney öffnete den Mund, um etwas zusagen, aber Lara sagte hastig: „Nein. Warten Sie. Sagen Sie bitte nichts, okay? Mein Tag war schon schlimm genug, aber jetzt ist er echt _dreckig_. Ich sage Ihnen noch einmal, lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe, kümmern Sie sich um Ihren eigenen Scheiß und sprechen Sie mich. Nie. Wieder. An! Okay? Na, dann ist das ja geklärt."

Beendend wandte sie sich um, doch er sagte irgendetwas, was sie nicht verstand und sie fauchte: „_Auf Wiedersehen!_"

„Miss Croft, ich muss Sie wohl nicht daran erinnern, das ich Polizist bin und damit die Befugnis habe-"

Lara seufzte genervt. „Sie wollen wohl unbedingt ins Gras beißen, wie?"

Glücklicherweise entdeckte Lara plötzlich den Gastgeber- Lord Collins. Noch ehe der lästige Polizist etwas sagen konnte, meinte Lara: „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe gerade jemanden gesehen, mit dem ich etwas besprechen muss. Auf! Wiedersehen", und dieses Mal klang es wirklich endgültig.

Falls er noch einmal versuchen sollte, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, würde sie sich einfach taub stellen.

Mit hastigen Schritten, als würde der Lord vor ihr davonlaufen, ging sie auf ihn zu und sprach ihn direkt an.

„Lord Collins. Wie schön, dass ich Euch antreffe", sagte sie höflich und lächelte charmant. Der schlanke Mann wandte sich zu ihr herum und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Graue Strähnchen durchzogen sein Haar und ließen ihn sogar attraktiver wirken. Lara hatte schon genug junge Mädchen gesehen, die ihn anschmachteten.

„Lady Croft, was für eine Ehre, eine berühmte Archäologin in meinem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen..."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Lara und ein anmutiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

Der Lord trat mit ihr ein wenig abseits, um ungestörter mit ihr reden zu können. „Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?", fragte er und betrachtete sie mit seinem lauerndem Blick, für den er weit weg berühmt war.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Lord, verschlägt mich eine Frage an diesen... fürstlichen Ort. Ich möchte nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden... haben Sie schon einmal von der sogenannten „Herrin des Rads" gehört?"

Miss Croft registrierte jede winzigste Bewegung, die er machte. So bemerkte sie auch, wie er nervös schluckte und seine Augen aufgeregt durch die Gegend huschten.

„Aber natürlich habe ich schon von der Herrin des Rads gehört. Es heißt, sie soll aus purem Gold gefertigt sein und das sie einem das Tor zum ewigen Leben öffnen kann. Sie ist nicht so berühmt wie der Gral, aber wenn man sich mit der Geschichte befasst, wohl mindestens genauso attraktiv für einen professionellen Sammler. Allerdings glauben viele Experten, dass es sich bei der Herrin des Rads um einen simplen Mythos handelt. Es ist nicht viel bekannt.", erklärte er sachlich.

Lara nickte geschäftlich. „Sicher. Mich beschäftigt allerdings die Frage, _warum_ genau sie so begehrt ist? Wegen dem Mythos um die Unsterblichkeit? Oder weil sie aus reinem Gold ist?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber mehr weiß sogar ich nicht darüber. Wie bereits erwähnt, ist nicht viel bekannt. Einige denken, dass es mit dem sagenumwobenen Atlantis untergegangen ist. Einige sagen, die Herrin ist auf Avalon... warum fragen Sie? Suchen Sie nach der Herrin?"

Lara schluckte. Sollte sie die Wahrheit sagen? Nach wenigen Sekunden nachdenken entschied sie, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, niemand anderen in die Sache mit rein zu ziehen.

„Nein, ich war nur interessiert. Verstehen Sie, ich war wirklich neugierig, als ich letztens gehört habe, jemand behaupte, er hätte diese Statue gefunden..."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er und klang nun etwas beunruhigt.

„Ja. Ich wollte nur wissen, was diese Statue so begehrenswert macht..."

„Wie schon gesagt, Lady, mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht dazu sagen."

Lara verneigte sich leicht und sagte schlicht: „Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Lord. Ich denke, ich werde mich dann den anderen Ausstellungsstücken zuwenden."

„Tun Sie das, Lady Croft. Es sind wirklich interessante Unikate dabei."

Später am Abend, als Lara müde aus dem Anwesen trat, schüttelte sie enttäuscht den Kopf. _Dieser Abend war ein kompletter Reinfall_, dachte sie niedergeschlagen. Der Lord hatte Recht gehabt, einige Unikate waren sehr interessant und bemerkenswert gewesen... doch das, was sie wissen wollte, hatte sie nicht bekommen.

Immerhin konnte sie sich mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass sie nicht unnütz Zuhause gesessen hatte.

Deprimiert setzte sich Lara in den geliehenen Wagen und startete den Motor. Wütend trat sie auf das Gaspedal und achtete kaum auf die Straße. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Stirnrunzeln nahm sie ein leises Piepen war. Allerdings konnte sie nicht orten, woher es kam.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah im Handschuhfach nach, ob dort vielleicht ein Handy oder ähnliches lag.

„Was zum-", fing sie an, als sie plötzlich Rauch roch. Es drang in ihre Nase. Irgendwie hatte er einen komischen Geruch- er war zwar rauchig, so wie Rauch nun einmal ist, aber es roch auch nach Gummi... und irgendwie nach Marzipan...

Laras Herz blieb einen Moment stehen, dann schnallte sie sich hastig ab, öffnete die Fahrertür, ohne zu bremsen und sprang aus dem Wagen.

Keine Sekunde zu früh; im nächsten Moment hörte sie einen gewaltigen Knall, die Erde bebte einen Moment und sie sah, wie das Auto gesprengt wurde.

_Plastiksprengstoff_, dachte sie. Kopfschmerzen plagten sie und sie legte ihre Wange auf den kühlen Asphalt, mit geschlossenen Augen.

Die grellen Flammen erleuchteten ihr bleiches Gesicht und sie roch brennendes Gummi und

Rauch.

Kurz darauf hörte sie ferne Rufe und jemand packte sie. „Hey! Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Lara öffnete die Augen und nickte. „Danke... es... es ist alles in Ordnung."

Als sie sich erhob und den Schmutz von ihren Klamotten zu schütteln, spürte sie, wie der junge Mann sie ungläubig anstarrte. „Sie... Sie sind ja..."

„Lara Croft.", sagte Lara und richtete sich die Haare.

„Cool!", meinte der junge Mann, „Ich habe ein Computer- Spiel von Ihnen!"

„Hä?", machte Lara und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich sagte, das war ein ganz schönes Tempo von Ihnen."

„Achso", sagte sie. Sie hatte sich wohl verhört.

„Warten Sie, ich hole die Polizei... Krankenwagen?"

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke. Mir geht's gut."

Sie seufzte und blickte auf das brennende Wrack. Die Leute, die das waren, wollten sie nicht töten, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie glaubte nicht, dass diese Leute wirklich glaubten, das sie sich von Plastiksprengstoff aufhalten ließ.

_Das war kein Mordversuch_, dachte sie stirnrunzelnd, _das war eine Warnung._

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
